Waiting
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jacob's heart is continually battered by an unrequited love by the name of Bella Swan. Leah begins to admire, then fall in love with the predestined Alpha of the pack. Will he see her as a likely love interest, or will he keep her forever waiting?
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**

_By Lady of Spain_

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartaches by the Number

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Patience was one of Jacob's many virtues, but it didn't stop her from becoming one of them, did it?It seemed like all he ever did was to sit around, waiting for her to come to her senses. And what did it get him? A broken heart, that's what. He warned her, coaxed her, explained to her, and all to no avail. Didn't she have any sense of self preservation?

Jacob had fallen in love with the girl in the first moment he climbed down out of the SUV, newly parked in her driveway, as he saw her coming to greet him.

Bella appeared amused at what immediately fell out of his mouth, "Hey … I'm Jacob; we used to make mud pies together." Talk about a lame opening, jeez.

Sitting in the truck with her, he went over the ol' rust bucket's idiosyncrasies. Her reaction to his company was ho-hum, but what did he expect? She was a junior, and he, a lowly freshman. They didn't even attend the same school, for cryin' out loud. How would he ever make his dream come true, and reel her straight into his arms?

He didn't get to see much of her, since she apparently had a boyfriend, but said boyfriend left her all of a sudden, and that's when Jacob hoped to fill the vacancy. He became her heart-repairman and best friend, but he couldn't seem to get out of that friendship category.

Bella was a wounded soul and he patiently waited once again for her to realize what was in front of her own two eyes. But it never happened. She just couldn't or wouldn't see him as anything other than a friend.

There was a break in their one-sided relationship when one day, he flipped out, finding himself covered in wolf skin and standing on four, fur-covered paws. He was ordered by Sam Uley, the acting Alpha, to stay away from his friend. From Sam's personal experience, a new shape shifter was volatile, and could possibly injure someone who stood too close by. As it turned out, Jacob did injure his Bella, but emotionally, rather than in any physical way.

"This is goodbye. You can't be around me anymore. So please … go home, and don't come back if you don't wanna get hurt."

Oh god, the look on her face just about killed him. Bella returned to her ancient transport, slogging through the pouring rain. She looked so pathetic. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and say it wasn't true; that he wanted her to stay. He had to make it right.

Jacob skirted the Alpha command, and climbed in Bella's bedroom window that very night.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was acting like a total jerk, but you gotta know, I would never treat you that way unless I was forced to." He sat on the edge of her mattress, with his head hanging in shame. "I can't explain, but I was under direct orders to get you to leave the rez."

She fisted a handful of his thick hair, complaining about the change in him. "I hate what he's done to you," she hissed. As she lowered her hand, the boy grabbed it, placing it on his cheek. He closed his eyes absorbing the soft feel, and the coolness of her palm.

He looked up at her with soulful eyes, while he went on to refresh the girl's memory about the scary stories he shared with her at First Beach so many months ago. Bella was tired and didn't seem to remember about the spirit warriors, but he hoped that it would eventually come to her.

Jacob was on pins and needles wondering how she would react when she discerned the truth. Unbelievably, Bella was totally okay about his shape-shifter circumstances. Hope once more rose in his heart. Maybe this would open the door to a romantic relationship after all.

* * *

For some weird reason, drama seemed to always follow Bella around, and it was no different this day. The wolf boy was doing his duty, patrolling, and headed on home when his shift ended. Billy came into the living room and told him, "Bella was just here. She said she was going over to First Beach."

And so … he trotted to the shore. The girl was nowhere to be seen, but he followed her scent right up to … the cliff. That's where the scent ended. Oh god, no, she couldn't be that stupid could she? The wind was gusting, the clouds were dark and angry, and the water was choppy.

He sailed over the edge, cutting through the icy white caps. With a prayer in his heart, he found her after a terrifying few minutes of panic. He grabbed her with one hand and pulled her to the surface. Laying her down on the pebbled shore, he knelt beside her. She was practically blue, and looking lifeless. Still breathing, she coughed up the salt water that nearly drowned her, and Jacob carried her to his home. After getting her warm, he drove Bella in her truck to her own place.

Jacob could feel it in the air, she was vulnerable now, and for once she wasn't backing away from his advances. And then—and then—just when the tide actually began to turn in his favor, the freakin' leech phoned the house, right while Jacob was attempting to plant a kiss on his beloved Bella. That led to a stupid argument and he stomped out of her home, leaving her standing in the kitchen, with a scowl on her face, and her arms folded across her chest.

Two seconds later, the mystic pixie showed up at the door, and tore his world apart. She drove off with the girl, despite his pleading, to visit the carnivores in Italy.

He ran home in wolf form, and burst into his garage. Leah spotted the light on, and heard the racket as tools and other inanimate objects were pelted against the walls with furious rapidity.

She walked into the open entrance and came up behind him, gently touching his shoulder. "Jake," she uttered as softly as possible. "I know you're hurting, but breaking your tools and wrecking the garage isn't the answer. You might need those tomorrow."

She took a ratchet handle out of his grasp and placed it back on his work bench. Then, taking his hand, led him to the old, overstuffed sofa in the corner. "I know how it is. Love _sucks_. You can talk to me if you want; I'm an expert at heartbreak."

Jacob slumped back against the cushions. "Why doesn't she love me, Lee? I mean … I bent over backwards for her, and all she thinks about is him—he's not even human, not even alive anymore. And his sister Alice is taking her like a bottle of Chianti to a Volturi dinner party. Bella will probably be the main dish. I don't know if she'll come back alive or in a casket. I don't know what to do anymore."

His head sagged into his cupped palms, and he sighed.

"Join the club. Sam and I were supposed to get married, and then my own cousin who I loved like a sister, walks off with him. Life is so unfair."

Leah's hands rubbed his back and shoulder absentmindedly, as she continued. Jacob raised his head in time to see her staring off into space, her eyes slightly moist. Her voice took on a listless tone. "At least you're spared the pain of being in her head and watching as she makes love to someone else instead of you."

Leah sniffed. "And through it all, I'm trapped, having to live here with the pack, knowing that everyone around me feels sympathy for the poor ol' bitter harpy."

"Maybe the rest of the pack feel that way, but I don't. We're both in love with the unattainable, so I understand you, and I guess in a way, you understand me too."

She drew his head close to her chest, without any resistance on his part, and ran her fingers through his hair. That was so uncharacteristic of her, but it was nice; he needed the touch of a woman, even if it wasn't his Bella. They stayed together in that way for quite a while, until Jacob finally pulled away, saying, "Thanks, Lee. I better let you go. Sue will be looking for you."

Standing, Leah answered, "Any time, Jake. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm just down the street."

She sauntered out the door on her way home, and Jacob thought, _She's right, Leah's the only one who really understands what I'm going through._

* * *

After Leah left, he surprisingly felt a little better for a while. He'd been noticing lately that whenever she was around him, she seemed to be calmer, gentler than the angry she-wolf that the pack all came to know—and with reluctance—tolerate, and her new demeanor was rubbing off on him.

Three days had gone by, and the knots were increasingly tightening in his stomach. On the fourth day, Charlie had called his dad. Bella was home, but she was accompanied by that creepy bloodsucker.

How could she? He left her dead inside, and now she was back with the louse? To make matters worse, Edward _frowned _on her visiting La Push—like he had any say in the matter. What …? Did he think he owned her? He sure acted like it.

Why the hell didn't the big twinkie stay in sunny Italy, or move away and sparkle somewhere else?

* * *

Walking on the beach, he came across Leah, sitting near the water's edge, her knees pulled up to her chin, her eyes focused on the waves washing up on the shore. "Mind if I join you?"

Dark eyes turned up to look at him, as he towered over her. "I don't mind, if you don't mind."

Jacob plopped down next to her. They sat side by side quietly for several minutes. Jacob began throwing stones into the ocean, slowly at first, then faster and faster in an agitated manner.

"I haven't seen her, Lee. It's been three weeks. That freakin' leech has his hooks so deep into her … He hates it when she visits, and she knows that. It makes her feel guilty, so she stays away as long as she can. The thing is—she misses me as much as I miss her." He flung another rock as hard as he could. "Sh** … Oh, sorry."

Leah laughed softly. "Hey, it's me. Did you forget who you're sitting next to? You don't need to apologize for your French in front of me. I can cuss with the best of them."

Jacob leaned back on his elbows, gazing up at the sky. Turning his head in her direction, he asked, "What're you doin' here anyway?"

"Just waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yeah, waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Not what, stupid—who?"

"Should I ask who you're waiting _for_?"

"That's none of your business."

She saw one of his eyebrows shoot up. "Oh, so you're afraid I might get jealous, huh?"

"One can only hope,' she muttered under her breath.

"Well, whoever he is, he's gotta pass my inspection. And he better treat you right too, or he'll havta answer to me. Come to think of it, there's no one out there worthy of you. You're one of a kind, girl."

Jacob pulled Leah to her feet, brushed the sand from her jeans and walked her home. After a big hug, he kissed her cheek, then whistling, sauntered to his own little red house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bedside Manners

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Another week went by. Bella talked to him on the phone several times, but it just wasn't the same as having her there with him in person. God, how he missed her.

In the meantime, that damn redhead apparently had recruited an army of the undead and he and his pack were conscripted to help in fighting off the horde. On the day of the big battle, he overheard Edward tell Bella, "The best night of my life was the night you promised to marry me."

He was reeling from that revelation, his heart ripping at the seams. That particular comment however led to a glorious kiss on the mountain summit.

When Bella peered at his face twisted in anguish, and listened to a proposal to take himself out of the equation, she felt the bottom of her heart drop to her feet. An ice-cold dread gripped her.

Bella stood in front of him, trembling in fear for his life, pleading for him to stay. He was unmovable until she desperately spoke the words he was dying to hear. No other words would suffice.

"Jacob, kiss me … I want you … to kiss me."

Was this for real? Bella was a statue waiting for him to make his move, and she didn't have to wait very long. His response was instantaneous. That kiss was earth shattering. Jacob was surprised that the whole mountain didn't quiver and quake, and tumble in a heap from the force of it. It was that full of pure, unadulterated passion.

The wolf boy took off from the mountain with a spring in his step, and lightness filling his soul. As he began his descent down the slope, he overheard Bella say, "I don't know what happened."

Ha …well, Jacob knew. Bella was in love with him, and it only took that awesome kiss to convince her of something that deep down, she was already aware of.

* * *

The newborn battle had begun, and the wolf pack was in rare form. Equipped with Jasper's expert fighting techniques, they were nearly invincible, that is, until Leah got caught unawares. The vamp was too much for the she-wolf, and Jacob couldn't let her be taken down. He rushed to her aid, and was on the leech in an instant. Somehow in all the chaos, the tick maneuvered into position behind him, and with one quick squeeze, Jacob was done. Embry and Quil, along with Leah, finished off their enemy while poor Jacob writhed in pain on the ground, his whole right side smashed and mangled, like he'd been crushed in a trash compacter.

Leah trotted alongside the human litter as his pack brothers transported their fallen comrade to his home. When Carlisle arrived, there was another war being waged.

"Leah, I think it best if you went outside with the others," Carlisle admonished.

Her face was set in stone. "No, I'm not leaving Jake alone."

Jacob whimpered, shaking his head, "I don't want you to see this, Lee. Please go ... for me"

"I said I'm _not_ leaving. Are you both deaf?"

Carlisle took a syringe and a vial of liquid from his bag. "Okay then … Jacob, I'm giving you some morphine. I hope it will take the edge off."

He injected the fluid into a vein, and told Leah, "You'll have to hold him still."

Leah … she was a blessing. He was glad she stayed; he couldn't have endured it without her. Her presence didn't lesson his suffering, but just knowing she was there, helped to calm him somewhat.

Every scream and whimper that escaped Jacob's lips, was accompanied by a tight squeeze of his hand, as if to say, _I'm here, Jake_. _I'm here with you._

Thankfully, he passed out a couple of times, but then would wake up a few seconds later, shaking in agony. As his eyes adjusted, he focused on her beautiful face, and settled there while the torture continued.

* * *

All the re-breaking was done, and Jacob was exhausted and in excruciating pain. Leah leaned over him, lifting his neck up slightly, and pressed a cup of cool water to his dry lips, then she brushed the hair away from his sweaty brow,

Carlisle packed his bag, and promised to come back to set up a narcotic drip. He left the room and went to update Billy and the rest of the pack, milling around in the front yard.

"It's over, Jake. You can breathe easy now," Leah whispered, as she wiped away his tears.

She sat on a chair beside his bed, still holding his hand, when there was a timid knock on the door of his bedroom. In walked the girl who was the reason for all this misery. By the look on her face, he knew the battle to win her heart was over. He'd lost her.

He tried to sit up, and sagged back against the pillow, gasping. Exhaling a couple of times, he directed his gaze at Leah, and implored her, "Can you give us a minute?"

Leah rolled her eyes, and stood up, giving Bella a menacing look. "I'll talk to you later, girl."

Before she left the room, Bella asked Jacob, "Are you okay?"

Spinning around abruptly, Leah fired back, "Of course he's not okay. What are you, a freakin' idiot? He just had about a hundred bones smashed to bits, how do you think he feels? And from the looks of you, you're here to finish him off."

Jacob choked out her name in a raspy voice, "Lee …"

"I'm goin, I'm goin," she sputtered as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

As expected, Bella stomped on his heart once again. She was choosing the leech over him. He turned his head away as she got ready to leave.

Her voice was low as she questioned, "Should I come back to see you?"

He couldn't restrain the tears that were falling. "I'll let you know," he murmured.

* * *

The boy was alone in his room for at least twenty minutes. Where was Leah? Why hadn't she come back?

Billy wheeled himself next to Jacob's bed. He stroked his son's hand. "Son, can I get you something to eat? Sue brought us some food for supper."

"Maybe later. Is Lee, still out there?"

"You want me to send her in?"

"Could you?"

"Sure, son. I'll go get her for you."

* * *

Leah walked in with Carlisle trailing behind. She took her seat as sentry, and watched as the doctor started the hydromorphone drip. The medication began to work in about five minutes, finally letting Jacob's body lose some of its tension. It was such a relief as he felt the drug reduce the pain to a level he could tolerate.

Carlisle stood over him and asked, "How's that? Are you feeling better?"

"Much better … thanks, Doc."

"There should be enough medicine in the bag to last for three days." He handed Jacob a funny little contraption, shaped like a large ballpoint pen. There was tubing attached to it from the bag containing the drug. "This is the dose regulator. Anytime, you start to feel the pain getting out of control, just push this white button."

Nodding, Carlisle smiled, and remarked, "You rest up now, and I'll come by to see how you're doing tomorrow." With that said, he left the room.

Jacob now turned his attention to Leah. "I got a little anxious there, wondering where you were. Do you think you could stay with me for awhile?"

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

His face flushed as he added, "Could you hold my hand again … please?"

"Anytime, mister."

* * *

A half hour later, Leah had a clean wash cloth, some soap and a basin full of hot water. She wiped the perspiration from his tear-streaked face, then proceeded to wash the dirt and dried blood from his torso. As she started to gently scrub away below his navel, her hand was getting closer and closer to his groin. One more inch, and Jacob grabbed her wrist tightly with his good hand. "Whaddya think you're doin', Lee?"

"Whaddya think I'm doin', moron? I'm cleaning you up."

"Not that far down south, you're not."

"Jake, I _have_ seen you naked before."

"Yeah, but seeing isn't the same as … well, you know … touching my junk. Believe me … you are not goin' there. Now hand me the soap and the wash cloth."

Leah winked at him coyly. "And here I thought all guys wanted girls to touch their junk."

"That applies only if I have you in the sack with me."

In a breathy voice, she asked, "Is that an invitation?"

"Whaaaat? Nooo ... just give me the damn soap and wash rag ... jeez."

Leah quirked an eyebrow, "You _are_ feeling better."

* * *

Leah stayed with Jacob for the next three days. By that time, he was able to sit up, feed and bathe himself. He had even called Bella to see if she could come by, but she didn't show—probably felt too guilty to face him or the pack.

It'd been seven days since he got creamed by that rotten newborn and Jacob was walking at First Beach, using aluminum crutches that Carlisle had brought him. He felt like he really didn't need them, but the Doc said it would speed his healing further if he would use the freakin' things.

He rested on the ol' driftwood bench, laying the crutches aside. That's when he sniffed the crisp, cool air and caught Leah's scent.

She ambled slowly toward him. "I thought I'd find you here. I went to the house, and you were gone."

"Yeah, I was goin' stir crazy. I had to get outta there."

"If you'd have waited for me, I would've gone with you."

"I know that, but I didn't want to bring you down."

She stopped dead in her tracks, a frown forming on her lips. "I don't believe it! You're still stuck on Swan, aren't you? Get it through that thick skull of yours. You don't have a chance with her. She's made her choice. Instead of moping here, you should be madder'n hell.

"Think about it, Jake. I didn't see her at your bedside even once since that first day when you were a broken heap barely breathing."

He put out his hand to stop her. "I don't wanna hear it, Lee."

Her eyes were flashing in anger. "Well, too damn bad. Someone has to say it. She didn't choose you: she doesn't love you."

"She does—and you and nobody else is gonna convince me otherwise."

"You are so blind …"

"Shut it, Lee. Why don't you just go home. I don't want you here."

Without answering, and with lips quivering, she turned on her heels, and speedily began the trek back to the Clearwaters'.

Jacob immediately regretted his words, and grabbed up his crutches, hobbling after her. "Lee, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

One of his aluminum supports caught on a slippery ribbon of seaweed, and he slid to the ground, his usual balance not fully restored yet. He groaned as he righted himself. The wolf boy knew that she heard him hit the sand, but Leah never looked back.

* * *

His heart was enveloped in loneliness. The male pack members came to see him, but it wasn't the same. Jacob pined for Bella, but surprisingly, he missed Leah too. What was that he told Bella once? You can be in love with two people at the same time. It was a little confusing.

Finally, Edward eased up, and Bella got to visit sporadically. She even was present at a bonfire. Leah was there for a few minutes, then seeing the leech lover and Jacob together, walked away and didn't return for the rest of the evening.

* * *

He kept running, and running, and running after that fancy-schmancy, cream-colored card arrived in the mail. That miserable wedding invitation. It was too much—his heart couldn't take another beating—so he lost himself as his wolf took over.

Weeks went by, and the date for Bella's folly was creeping up on him. His conscience was pricked; he was her best friend, and he needed to be there for her even though he was heartbroken over her decision. Jacob would suck it up like a man, and show his support.

* * *

A/N: Hang in there gang, you'll get to peek into Leah's head in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jacob's home was deserted when he got there. He figured as much. It stood to reason that they would all be at the wedding. Quickly showering, he donned a white shirt and some black pants. Foregoing a shave, he ran a comb through his tangled locks and was out the door and on his bike roaring down the highway.

He arrived in time for the reception, looking scruffy and in need of a haircut. Bella must have heard his motorcycle as he drove to the side of the mansion, because she barreled toward him, arms outstretched, calling his name.

His breath caught, and his heart flat-lined for the umpteenth time when he saw how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks were all flushed, and she was dressed in a flowing white satin gown. Heaven had opened its doors, and this angel had somehow escaped and landed in his arms. He smiled through his pain, hugging her tightly, knowing it might be the last time he could ever see or hold her this way. The girl seemed so happy that he came. It wasn't fair; it only made him feel her impending loss more acutely.

They danced together, and her head lay on his shoulder, his head snuggled at the crook of her neck. He inhaled the scent of her, and forever after would think of her whenever he picked up a ripened strawberry.

He thought he'd gotten used to saying goodbye to her—that it would be easier this time. It wasn't.

Their dance ended and Bella complained about the secrecy involved with the honeymoon destination. Joking with her, Jacob insinuated, "Why bother going at all? What are you gonna do all that time anyway? It's not like you can have a real honeymoon."

Bella stiffened, and told him, "It's none of your business what we'll be doing. And contrary to what you may think, I can have a _real_ honeymoon if I want to."

At that comment, her wolf boy flew apart in a blistering rage. Was she crazy? She'd be a corpse on her wedding night. Jacob was so distraught that he practically phased in front of her, ready to tear the throat out of her undead groom, who of all people should know better. Sam and Paul arrived on the scene to drag him off. So much for a fond farewell …

Seventeen days later, the newlyweds were back in town, with more bad news. Bella was pregnant with a half breed _thing_ growing rapidly inside her. Jacob was disgusted when he inadvertently glanced at her bruised and abnormally swollen belly, but Sam's plan to eradicate Bella and the monster she was carrying didn't sit well with him. He bolted and formed his army of one; Seth and Leah joined him immediately. He realized that Seth was a Cullen fan, but why did Leah join the ranks? She couldn't stand being around the bloodsuckers. Was it to get away from Sam, or was it something else entirely?

* * *

It just about killed him every damn time he went to the Cullens' castle; Bella wanted him there. Why? She made her choice, and yet whenever he stuck his head in the door, her face lit up like it was Christmas or something. Everyone went out of their way to accommodate him and his small pack of wolves—well, everyone except for the statuesque blond. Esme was the sweetest, always giving Leah, Seth, and himself fresh clothes and food. Then one day, while most of the Cullens were out hunting, the home became a House of Horrors, as Bella presented an emergency in her pregnant state, and Edward chewed his way through her abdomen to release his spawn.

Edward tried to hand the bloody lump of flesh to Jacob, but he recoiled, saying, "Throw the damn thing out the window."

Blondie eagerly took the ghoul from Edward's blood soaked hands, leaving the room with the aberrant infant.

With the _thing_ outside her womb, Bella let out one final gasp, and stopped breathing. The vampire husband was busy packing her veins with his _poison_, while Jacob was desperately pumping on her chest, groaning, "Stay with me, Bells. Stay with me. Don't do this. You gotta breathe for me, honey. C'mon, Bella, breathe. Goddammit—breathe!"

Bella was gone, her eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling. Jacob continued compressing a heart that was no longer beating on its own, his sight blinded by the flood of tears pouring from his eyes. Finally realizing there was no response, and little hope, he stopped.

Unbelievably, Edward kept up a mantra of, "She'll be fine. She can't leave me. I know she'll be fine."

Jacob ran out into the yard. His Bella wasn't fine, she lay on that table in the library, a cold, unmoving corpse. He fell to ground, and with his arms wrapped around his knees, sobbed piteously.

As time elapsed, he felt strong arms envelop him, while his chest continued to hitch with each sob. It was Leah, smoothing his hair, and kissing the side of his head. "I know, Jake, I know …" she murmured over and over.

The hunting party returned. When they noticed a distraught Jacob, and Leah doing her best to comfort him, they ran into the house. Carlisle met up with the couple a few seconds later, to give them the good news.

"She's going to be okay, Jacob. The venom worked. She's begun her transition."

Sucking in a breath, Jacob croaked, "Thanks, Carlisle, but she's still dead to me."

The doctor nodded. "I understand, Jacob, and I don't hold it against you." He walked sorrowfully back to the house.

The wolf boy touched Leah's arm. "There's nothing here for me anymore. I don't wanna be anywhere near these freaks. C'mon, Lee, let's go home."

Even as they stood to leave, blondie came outside cradling a pink bundle in her arms. The garage door opened, and Emmett pulled out in the Hummer, and picked her up along with the little monster. A caravan of cars followed—he was sure—to escape Sam's edict. Jacob learned later that the Cullens left the house behind in the hands of a real estate broker. He never got to say goodbye for the last time to his Bella.

Stunned by the recent events, Seth joined Jacob and Leah, as they phased, and ran back to their home in La Push.

* * *

Flashback, LPOV:

She was so in love with her Sam; he loved her too. They had even planned on getting married one day. Then it all fell apart when his eyes locked onto those of her cousin. Emily, now, was Sam's one and only, and it hurt like hell.

Everyone in the community was surprised when the relationship unraveled so quickly. It was always going to be Leah and Sam, at least that's what people thought. Sadly, that's what Leah thought too. She couldn't let it rest, and ignorant of the imprinting phenomenon, attempted to win him back.

She confronted Sam at his house one day. He leaned over the kitchen table, bracing himself with his arms, refusing to look her in the eyes. Faltering with each word, he explained, "I truly loved you, Leah, but I don't feel the same toward you anymore. I know it hurts, but you've got to accept it. I'm in love with Emily, and I'm afraid it can never go back to the way it used to be between us. I'm sorry, LeeLee; that's just the way it is."

Leah huffed, clearly angry at what transpired. "Don't you _ever_ call me LeeLee again. I'm no longer your LeeLee." Picking up a remote control that was lying there, she threw it at him, narrowly missing his head.

The tears started, and she ran to her home, hoping that no one would see her in such a state. Jacob happened to be at the house, returning some casserole dishes that Sue had left at the last barbeque. He was only fourteen at the time, but grave responsibilities had matured him in many respects.

She dashed in through the living room door, with her eyes all red. Racing past Jacob and Seth, she entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Jacob's eyes were saucers. "What's with your sister?"

The eyes in Seth's head rolled once or twice. "Oh that … One word—Sam. She's always in a pissy mood these days since they broke up."

Jerking his thumb toward the bedroom, Jacob said, "Well, jeez. Can't you hear her cryin' in there? Aren't you goin' to go into her room and try to help her?"

"Not me, I value my life. Leave me out of this. But if you're feeling brave, have a go at it. Better take a frying pan lid with you though, in case she starts throwing things at you."

Jacob straightened up to his full height of five-eight, and strode over to her doorway. He knocked gently, and in a quiet voice, said, "Hey, Lee, it's me Jacob … Jacob Black. Can I come in? I havta talk to you."

"Go away, Jacob. I don't want to talk to anybody, least of all … a guy."

"But I'm not a guy … I mean, you know … a grown up guy, and I really want to talk to you."

He was leaning on the door when she yanked it open, nearly spilling him into her room.

"What the hell do you want, Jake? Don't you understand English? I said, go away."

To her utter shock, he canted his head and brazenly snapped, "I don't think so. Anyway, I don't want to either."

One hand quickly planted itself on a hip, and she brayed, "Spit it out then."

Crooking a finger at her, Jacob murmured, "C'mere, Lee."

She took one step forward, and was instantly enclosed in his arms. He hugged her so tightly, she thought her eyes would bug out of her head. Then he whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay. You'll see. Someone better will show up to claim you, and anyway, I still love you."

That little statement softened her heart. Leah took him by the hand, and they sat together on the edge of her bed. They talked for a half an hour until Jacob had to leave. He kissed her cheek as he said goodbye.

Smiling at the young peacemaker, Leah commented, "Thanks, for staying … and talking to me, Jake."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Leah kept her eye on that boy, and he seemed to explode into a man right before her eyes, along with several others on the rez. At age fifteen he was well over six feet-five, and encased in an ironclad shell of muscle. He was always cute, but now—she had to admit it to herself—he was gorgeous, and seemingly unconscious of it.

The girl realized that Jacob was besotted with Charlie Swan's daughter, who didn't seem to notice what a worthy specimen he was. Was that Swan chick blind as well as stupid? If Leah was in the girl's shoes, she'd latch onto him and never let go. She heard that Bella was put off by the gap in their ages—big whoop. In the end, when you're sitting, grey-haired in a rocking chair, what difference could a few years make?

Not only that, but the boy had a heart of gold. Sure he could be rude and downright crude at times, but Leah never let that bother _her_. It just went with the territory of being a guy. Besides, he tried really hard to be respectful around her and any women for that matter. Because of that fact, he was the only guy that didn't get his head bitten off, when she was in one of her moods—and she was nearly always in one of her moods.

* * *

There was some kind of weirdness going around. It was rumored that Sam had formed a gang. The funny thing about it was the response by the tribal elders. They were either clueless, or were turning a blind eye to it, going so far as condoning the group even. The fact remained that some of the older boys were as tall as trees, and went cavorting up and down La Push, barefoot and bare-chested, and soon Jacob joined them.

Jacob seemed to have lost his easy going manner as a result. It was disheartening to see him so despondent. She heard through the grapevine that he broke it off with the Swan girl, and didn't seem any too happy about it.

Sue sent her daughter to Jacob's home to pick up their car. It needed new sparkplugs, and he offered to install them for her. Leah took this as her opportunity to speak to him.

Jacob was in his Taj Mahal, as he referred to his makeshift garage. Leah hadn't been this close to him in a while, and was amazed at the view of eye candy in front of her. He was definitely no longer a boy. And suddenly she didn't think of him as that gangly kid anymore either. He was all man. She stood in the entrance watching the sinews in his arms move and flex in sync, as he tightened a bolt on the engine mount of the Rabbit. Without turning around, he said, "Hey, Lee. You here for your mom's car? It's outside, behind the back wall."

How did he know it was her? She hadn't entered the Taj yet. He couldn't have heard her, and he certainly didn't see her, huh …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wolfing Out

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: It's been brought to my attention that this story is too fast paced, seeming rushed. Admittedly, it is, and there is a reason for that. I have written a lot of stories and I don't like to cover the same territory; been there, done that, so to speak. The background has been explored in: Raining in My Heart, Love Lost, Love Found, Summer Dreamin', You Just Havta Ask, The Diary (especially), and Jacob, Don't!  
**

**I hate to pad my writing with descriptions of clothing—who cares what they're wearing—unless it serves a purpose in the story. I feel the same way about the scenery. Emotion is what I aim at. In this story specifically, I want to get all the prelims out of the way to get to the central core, and that is: Leah's battle to win Jacob's heart. I'm so impatient, lol. Now, on to chapter 4 …**

* * *

Leah shook her head slightly, not knowing what fascinated her more, the sight of his massive arms and muscular back, or the fact that he sensed her presence before she ever set foot in his man cave.

Walking up to him, she answered, "Yeah … but, um … I wanted to see how you were doing. I've noticed that Charlie's daughter hasn't been around lately, and you've kind of been acting lost. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jacob stood, rigid, bent over the engine, and sighed. He threw down the socket wrench he was holding, the clatter as it hit the floor piercing the silence in the room.

He pivoted around to face her, a mask of bitterness overshadowing his features. "I can't talk about it to anyone."

"Yeah? Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not just anyone.

"I hate to see you like this. Now, sit down and talk to me. I'm not leaving until you do."

Jacob sat sideways on the front seat of the rabbit, while she pulled up and sat on an old orange crate. "You don't understand, Lee."

"Try me."

"The thing is; It's not something I'm allowed to share."

Two dark eyes tumbled in their sockets. "Oh, now it comes to light. That moronic gang you're involved in has some secret code."

"No, that's not it." He got up from the seat, waving his hand in a brushing motion. "You know, you shouldn't even be here alone with me. Sam says—"

"Sam says … Sam says … why doesn't that surprise me? So Sam won't let you be around other people except for him and his mob of thugs? Is that why you broke it off with the Swan girl?"

Jacob looked down at the floor, and crossed one foot over the other, as he thunked his back against the car. "I didn't exactly break it off. I've just been avoiding her."

"Same thing. Don't you think she's on to you? You owe her an explanation, Jake." She kicked the crate behind her as she stood up, and took a few steps forward. Placing a hand on his cheek, she said, "You owe me an explanation too, because I'm your friend, and I want to help."

"You can't help me. Nobody can help me."

"Oh, yes, I can. I'll get Billy and my mom to come with me and have it out with Sam."

He closed his eyes, and turning his face away, covered her hand with his own, holding it to his cheek. "Thanks, Lee. It won't do any good, but I appreciate the thought. You better go now, before Sam finds out you were here."

Jacob kissed her palm, and released it. Leah walked out of the Taj, and drove her mom's car back home.

* * *

Leah was scared for her friend. She was feeling very protective of him. Why couldn't he leave that damn gang? Why did he even join them? She could understand why Paul would fall in with the _wild bunch_; he was a hot head and always causing trouble, but Embry and Jacob? It didn't make any sense until—she and her brother ultimately wolfed out.

What were the spirits thinking? This had to be some sick joke. Unfortunately, the whole nightmare was real. The stories were true.

On her first phase, it was Jacob who talked her down.

* * *

Ugh! She felt so … strange. There were prickles all over her body and Seth said she was burning up. That was the weirdest—the thermometer couldn't even gauge her fever, but she wasn't sick, just off, somehow. Her brother commiserated with her. The prickles and the heat had begun in him also. They both had been in ugly moods all week long, which really wasn't that unusual for Leah, but Seth was a cheerful soul, a lot like Jacob used to be.

That Saturday, she and Seth were out in the woods, picking wild blackberries. Her brother kept popping them into his mouth, and her irritation was escalating. "Will you stop eating them all? We need enough to make a pie," she hissed.

He lunged at her, playfully and grabbed the basket she was carrying. In the struggle, the basket tipped and all the berries got scattered. Now she was seething, and shoved his shoulder. Seth shoved her back, and without warning, the two siblings began to vibrate, their bodies blurring before their eyes.

What was happening to her? Leah felt her bones stretching; lengthening out until she thought they would break. She fell to the earth, on her stomach, whimpering in fright. The clothes she had on were shreds lying about like pieces of confetti. A whooshing noise sounded, it was Seth running past her on four legs. This had to be a dream. That was the only explanation. She was asleep in her room; she just needed to wake up.

Her ears detected rustling in the leaves littering the forest, then a large russet wolf appeared. Jacob's voice, soft and soothing somehow entered her head. _Don't be afraid; it's only me, Jacob. I know … weird, huh?_

_This has got to be a freakin' dream, _she thought.

_If only that was the truth, but it's not. This is our life now, Lee._

_Wait a minute, how can you answer my thoughts? How can I hear your thoughts?_

_We communicate with our minds. It's a wolf thing. We're special—we protect the tribe from the cold ones. This is the secret that Sam told me I wasn't allowed to share, and he calls the shots. Sam's the boss, our Alpha. _

_Noooo! It can't be true, _she screamed in her mind.

Leah tried to get up on all fours, but dropped back down, whimpering once more. Her eyes turned up to the huge beast standing in front of her. _I can't do this, Jake. I just can't …_

The wolf's head nodded._ You can … you're strong, and you won't be alone. We'll all help you._

Jacob slipped down close beside her. _I'll send Embry to your house to get you some clothes. Seth can go with him. Then, when you phase back, we'll talk some more._

After a few minutes, Leah wondered, _Well, aren't you going to tell Embry?_

A throaty bark left his muzzle. _I just did. Weren't you paying attention?_

* * *

Leah got slowly to her feet when Embry reappeared with fresh clothes. Jacob nudged her flank with his snout.

_Over there, behind those bushes. I'll stand guard so no one peeks. This is new to us. We've never had a female shifter in the pack before. That makes you sort of special—one of a kind._

_I'm so honored_, she snarled, sarcastically.

Embry hung her clothes on some branches, and she ducked behind them. When she emerged fully clothed, the same clump of bushes hid Jacob from her view as he phased to human, donning his cutoffs.

He walked with her to her home, the blackberry pie all but forgotten. The rest of the group continued with their patrol duty, Seth included. He was bristling with excitement to join the pack; Leah wasn't. She was what? Confused? Depressed? Trapped? Angry? A thousand different emotions passed through her mind.

That night, as she lay in bed, Leah wept for the hand she'd been dealt. First, Sam, then Harry, and now this … There was truth in that old familiar saying: _A fate worse than death._

All her dreams of moving away, going to college, having a family, were all shattered. Who would ever want her now … except possibly some other shape shifter? Even that was a big fat maybe.

* * *

Leah hated it—the patrolling and secrecy, and standing there nude, with the guys all gawking at her. She got used to it though, and actually seeing the boys in their altogether wasn't so bad. Jacob was the gentleman of the bunch—well, he and Embry. He would try to get the guys to look the other way, when she accidentally shed her wolf skin in plain sight.

It was hard having Sam giving her orders all the time and doubly hard when his thoughts turned to Emily in their more intimate moments. Leah's own thoughts of resentment were loud, and the other wolves would complain about it. Jacob would bark at them to quit their griping and leave her alone. He had her back.

There was even the day that …

They were getting nowhere. There were a couple of nomads, and somehow, they had escaped. Leah suggested_, Why don't we split up, and come around on either side of them? _

Paul was in a foul mood, since it was his plan that had failed once again_. Why don't you just shut up, bitch? No one asked for your stupid opinion._

Jacob stopped_. Hold on, Paul …What did you just call her?_

_You heard me. She's nothing but a sour, little bitch._

Without warning, Jacob pounced on Paul, and they tumbled to the earth in a free for all. Bits of fur flew in the air along with a spray of blood. Paul was on the ground with Jacob lying on his torso. _Don't you ever call her that again. She's one of the pack; one of us, and deserves our respect. You got that? Now tell her you're sorry. _

_Get off my chest, so I can breathe first._

Jacob pulled away from him, and Paul stood up, shaking out his fur.

_Damn, Jake ..._

Starting toward him again, a growl rumbled from deep within Jacob's gut.

Paul backed up, his tail dragging. _Okay, okay. Leah, I'm sorry. It won't happen again … until next time._

Paul took off with Jacob literally on his tail, chasing after him. _I didn't mean that. It just slipped out._

Whenever she patrolled with Jacob in charge, things were different. He didn't lord it over them like Sam did. He guided rather than controlled them, and her admiration for him continued to grow by leaps and bounds until finally it hit her. Leah was falling for a new man in her life, a man by the name of Jacob Black. Unfortunately, Bella Swan was in the picture again, so she would have to patiently wait and see what fate handed her.

* * *

Reading a magazine in her living room, she heard a commotion at Jacob's place. No doubt the _Swan_ had done something to set him off. He was cussing loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, and the crashing could only mean that he was destroying whatever wasn't nailed down in the Taj. She trotted down the street, and to the garage. The light was on, and there was Jacob throwing tools at the wall with his brute strength. It was a wonder that the flimsy steel shed was still standing.

There was no need to communicate a la wolf mode. It was obvious that he was hurting—badly. Why did he set himself up for all this heartache? Bella was stringing him along all this time, and Jacob went along with it, like a docile puppy. It was a lost cause. Why didn't he see that? And now, here he was, wrecking his garage in a torrent of rage.

Leah came up behind him, gingerly tapping him on the shoulder so as not to startle him. She took the ratchet handle that was the next projectile missile and laid it down, leading him by the hand to the lumpy sofa he had salvaged from the dump. Her heart cried for the wolf boy, but maybe now he would be through with the little witch and turn his attentions to someone who understood, admired and loved him.

He poured out his soul to the she-wolf and Leah did the same. They were on matching pages in the Book of Love. She knew what it was like to be in love with someone who didn't love you, in fact, she was staring it in the face right at this very moment in time. Gazing into his deep, saddened eyes, she felt the tugging at her heart strings and pulled his head to her breast. His beautiful thick hair beckoned to her fingers and she instinctively found herself threading them through it, and cooing to him, that it was going to be all right. In actuality, she hoped that Bella would stay in Italy, never to return.

But Bella did come back, and she was glued to her vampire love again. Jacob was moping all the time, and Leah, heartsick over the whole damn situation, had no choice but to watch and wait.

That's exactly where it stood when she sat on the beach, the day that Jacob found her there, alone. She stared at the waves as they rolled in, one after another. It was quiet except for their sound as they crashed on the shore, and the eerie squawks of the seagulls overhead.

Jacob intruded on her peaceful respite and seated himself next to her. She wished he hadn't come; no … she wished he wouldn't go. She wished he would leave; no … she wished he would stay forever.

He was so agitated, throwing stones into the ocean. That seemed to be his thing. Whenever he got upset, he threw things. How alike they were. Then, as he rested back on his elbows, his irritation appeared to have drifted away with the rocks he had pitched in the sea. He was calmer now, as if without a care in the world, while his nearness was wreaking havoc in her heart.

Jacob asked the big question, "What're you doin' here anyway?"

She told him the truth. The she-wolf was waiting; only he didn't realize that the person she waited for was him. She questioned her own motives. How long could she pine and wait? Would he ever see her as anything other than Leah, the she-wolf, Leah the shoulder to cry on, or Leah, Seth's big sister?

The boy had no idea that she had all these strong feelings for him. The pack mind held no privacy for its members, but she had learned quickly how to shield her personal thoughts from the others. For some reason, it came easily to her. Maybe it was a female wolf thing. And so she suffered in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Too Close to the Flame

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Had Sam gone insane? The whole pack was enlisted to protect the _Swan_ from the newborn vamps that were out to get her. Man, that stupid girl sure knew how to get hell to rain down on her head, but did she have to include the wolves under her umbrella too?

The day arrived and the battle waged fast and furiously; the newfound skills that Jasper taught them came in mighty handy. Leah was relieved; it was over—only it wasn't. She let her guard down for one minute and a freakin' vamp jumped out at her, from a copse of bushes. Normally she would have noticed his stench but with all the carcasses on the field, and the damn purple smoke burning her nostrils, she missed it.

The guy was enormous, and too much for her. She fought him with all her might, but he was gaining rapidly. Jacob bounded into the fray. But then, Bella had just set foot on the field, and he got distracted for a moment. That single moment gave the vamp just enough time to get his arms around him and crush Jacob's bones to splinters. Howling in pain, the wolf boy sank down to the grass. Quil and Embry were quick to leap onto the newborn, and finished him off.

The pack members carted Jacob off the field. Carlisle promised to come by the house and see to Jacob's injuries, as soon as the Volturi were gone. Leah ran alongside the poor boy, and then sat with him when they placed Jacob in the back of Paul's pickup.

"Leah, don't leave me," he groaned.

She kissed his good hand. "I'm here, Jake. I promise I won't leave."

Paul floored it all the way to La Push. Jacob cried out at every little bump in the road, and Leah cried along with him.

She felt utterly helpless as the boys carried him to his room. She pulled down the sheets so they could lay him on his bed. Seth came running in saying that he spotted the doc's car.

Carlisle found her sitting in a chair beside the bed, and when he suggested that she leave, Leah put up quite a stink. Even Jacob's plea wouldn't move her, so after the doc administered some morphine, they moved the bed to the center of the room. Leah got up on her knees onto the mattress, holding him still while Carlisle took on the grueling task of resetting his bones.

Her heart seized with every blood curdling scream that emanated from Jacob's lips. She held on tight to his good hand, squeezing it with more force as she heard the bones snap and crack, one after another. Would this torture never end? She was thankful whenever Jacob passed out, but he would wake again, shuddering after only a few seconds, and go through another round of re-breaking.

His face was a mass of beaded sweat and tears when it was all over. The bed was replaced against the wall. Leah brought him some water, then returned to the chair at his bedside. Leaning over the mattress, she smoothed his hair back away from his moist skin, and whispered, "You can breathe easy now."

But would he be all right? That was the big question. She pondered in her heart whether or not he could actually recover from this ordeal. Or … would he be an invalid for the rest of his life like his father? No—she couldn't accept that. He had to be all right. She couldn't lose him to that kind of existence.

While she sat holding his hand, the little witch showed up. Leah felt the bile rising within her. The idiot actually said, "Are you okay?"

Leah had plans to talk to her, out of Jacob's earshot. What she really wanted to do was rip her head off and feed it to the pack. Then the thought hit her; Bella's skull was so thick that even a wolf's sharp teeth couldn't penetrate. Maybe if she'd drill three holes in the top of the girl's head, she could use it for a bowling ball.

She gave them some privacy, but with her heightened senses, she heard every word of crap the girl said as she broke what was left of the wolf boy. Leah stood in the yard and cornered Bella when she stepped out the door of the house.

Leah was in the girl's face. "You couldn't have waited until his bandages came off before squashing his heart again, could you? What are you—some sort of sadist? Do you get your rocks off by torturing him? Is that it?"

Lowering her head, Bella mumbled, "He needed to hear the truth, Leah."

"And what truth is that? That you love him, but not enough to make him happy? That you kept him on a string, until your filthy leech came back to you, and then you had no more use for him?"

Leah's eyes were mere slits as she spit out, "I would die for that boy in there."

Bella turned, starting to walk to her truck. "I don't have to listen to this."

Grabbing her by the shoulder, Leah spun her around. "That's right, you don't. So just go back to the tick. The war is over, your ass is safe, while the boy who stuck his neck out for you, is lying in bed, shaking with pain. And what thanks did he get from you? _Sorry, Jake, but I'm back with my undead boyfriend. So long, nice knowing ya_ … God … you are so unbelievable."

"I didn't _mean_ to hurt him."

"Of course not. You didn't mean to hurt him the first time, but you did—and the second time, and the third, and over and over and over again.

"If he forgives you, and he probably will, considering what a sucker he is, you'd better stop toying with him. No more of this going back and forth, leading him on. Let him know it's over, or I will make you sorry you were ever born. Do you understand me?"

Bella nodded, "He won't stop, Leah. Jake says he knows I have feelings for him. Whatever I do or say is useless. You know what a stubborn fool he is. Until I say_, I do_, he'll continue to fight for me."

"Well then, you better see that he loses that freakin' fight. Now get lost." Leah gave her a little shove in the direction of her truck.

What in the world did Jacob see in that whiny, little paleface?

* * *

Returning to her broken pack mate, she took her spot as his guard while Carlisle set up the narcotic drip. She saw the muscles in Jacob's body begin to loosen as the drug kicked in. Even his jaw which had been clenched tight for so long was substantially relaxed. Leah wasn't the doc's greatest fan, but right now, she was glad he was here. She couldn't stand seeing Jacob in so much misery.

When he left, Jacob made the comment, "I got a little anxious there, wondering where you were."

Her heart fluttered at those words. And she worried; did he hear it?

Jacob looked at her wistfully. It was so sweet when his next remark was accompanied by reddened cheeks. "Could you hold my hand again … please?"

Hold his hand? She'd walk to China if he asked her to. She'd even kiss a vampire. Leah would do whatever he asked of her. Sam might've been the resident Alpha, but Jacob was the commander of her heart.

Whether he was in pain or not, the poor boy looked pitiful. He was covered in dirt, sweat, bits of leaves, dried blood and who knows what else. He couldn't have felt comfortable lying there in that condition. And so … Leah filled a basin with hot water, grabbed a bar of soap, and a wash cloth and went to work.

Jacob seemed to be enjoying his bath, that is, until she got a little too close to his _pride and joy_. She was just trying to be helpful; he didn't have to get upset about it. Leah nearly smiled at his reaction though. It was a revelation to her. Some guys were more prudish than girls when it came to modesty. It dawned on her that whenever she visited the mall, the male mannequins were dressed in tees and Bermuda shorts, while the females were either in strapless tops or rib-ticklers and coochie cutters.

Leah handed over the bath supplies, and Jacob washed the area in question himself, under the blankets and out of her view. He was definitely on the mend.

Neither of them had eaten a thing since that morning before Jacob's injury occurred.

"Billy says my mom brought over some supper. Are you ready to eat yet?"

He didn't look too enthused about it. "I guess."

* * *

The she-wolf stepped into the room with a tray full of food, and cut it up for him. Then she propped him up with some cushions from the living room sofa.

Jacob didn't eat much, or talk much for that matter. And if he was in pain, he didn't show it, except for the groans when she helped him sit up for his meal. His eyes told a totally different story. There was a heap of emotional suffering housed there.

Leah would've given anything to see the light shining in them, the way his eyes always shone before he became a protector, and before that Swan chick kicked him to the curb.

With supper over, she helped him get the toothpaste on the toothbrush, and after cleaning his choppers, gave him some water to rinse his mouth.

With night coming on, Sam and Paul arrived to get Billy ready for bed. Leah made up the couch to sleep on for the sake of appearances, but when the lights went out, she curled up on the floor next to Jacob's bed. If he needed anything, she would be right there to help.

Three days came and went, and Leah never strayed from his side. By that time, she felt confident that he could manage without her for awhile, so she walked home, and got to sleep in her own bed.

Every day, for the next several days, she was at the Blacks' home, visiting Jacob, cooking, cleaning and doing whatever else was needed. In all that time, the chocolate-eyed wimp didn't show her pale-face even once.

At the end of the week, Leah went by the house to deliver some home made cookies. She let herself in—since she was helping his son, Billy didn't mind. Going straight to Jacob's room, she was surprised to see his bed was empty.

Billy wheeled up to her and smiled. "You just missed him, Lee. He walked over to First Beach. Said he was going stir crazy in that bed."

With a wink, he said, "You can leave the cookies with me."

Handing over the plate with the cookies, she nodded. "They're sugarless, so you can have a few."

He devoured them with his eyes. "Thanks, don't mind if I do."

Leah threw him a cautionary look. "Remember … I said a few. So be good."

"Don't trust me, eh?"

"I know you too well, Billy."

His face took on an innocent expression. He put up two fingers, and muttered, "Scout's honor."

She took a step back. "Okay then, I'm on my way to First Beach."

Before she even got to the front door, Billy had removed the plastic wrap from the dish, and had a cookie to his mouth.

* * *

Just like Billy told her, there was Jacob sitting on the old driftwood log—two shiny, aluminum crutches, leaning against it, beside him. His face was raised to the sun, and the wind was gently ruffling his hair. It was a beautiful sight to see.

The boy had gotten all the way to the shore under his own power. Her worry about his recovery dissipated.

Seeing him like this made her lips upturn in a smile, but it vanished quickly when his first few words were spoken, insinuating that he was still mooning over the leech lover.

Leah was about ready to pop a blood vessel. After all he went through, and he still was in love with Bella. What was the matter with him? His bones and muscles were recuperating rapidly, but his brain apparently was sadly lagging behind.

She let him have it with both barrels. It was clear to everyone except Jacob. Why couldn't he accept the fact that Swan didn't love him? He had to have noticed her absence this past week. Were those the actions of a girl in love with someone? And still, he couldn't seem to grasp the concept.

Leah tried to hold her temper as she pointed out all the facts to the lovesick boy. It was met with more denial, and anger on his part. "Why don't you just go home? I don't want you here."

She couldn't believe her ears. How could he say that to her? There were no retorts that came from her normally acid tongue in reply. Instead, she stoically turned and darted away from him, her eyes burning with tears that she was trying desperately to control. Jacob was yelling for her to stop, but it was too late. The damage was already done. The sound of him slipping to the ground, reached her, along with his groans of pain. It was a struggle not to run to him, and help him to his feet_. He doesn't want my help anymore. So why should I care? Let him get up by himself, and see how it feels to be lost and alone._

The clouds burst, and the rain soaked her to the skin. She wondered how Jacob would get home, hobbling along with his crutches, then she thought, _Screw you, Jacob Black. Serves you right. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On Guard

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Leah didn't return to the Blacks' residence for the next week. She didn't return any of Jacob's calls; she even told Seth and her mom to tell him she wasn't home when he came to see her. She had to admit; he certainly was persistent.

She heard the knock on the door, and this wasn't the first time either. His voice rang out. "Hey, Sue. Is Leah available? I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. She's not home."

It's not like he couldn't hear her heart stutter in the other room, or smell the fragrance of her light perfume. He wasn't stupid, but maybe she wanted him to know that she _was_ home, only not accessible to him.

"I know she's here, Sue. This is the fifth time I've been here. She can't be gone every single time I've come. I just want to speak to her for five freakin' minutes … oh, sorry."

"It's okay, Jacob. This is wrong—this whole situation, but I have to abide by her wishes. She doesn't want to talk to you. I wish I could say otherwise, I really do."

"Will you please tell her that I'm sorry, and I'd like to make it up to her?"

Leah was sure that those puppy dog eyes were looking at her mother right now.

"I'll do that. Oh …and Jacob …? Tell Billy I said hello."

She heard Jacob's shoes scraping along the walkway, as he was leaving. She looked out the window and viewed his slouched shoulders, and his weary footsteps while trudging slowly to his house.

That Saturday, she couldn't avoid him. There was a bonfire, and she had to attend. Unfortunately, the Swan girl was there too, all cuddled up to the wolf boy like nothing had ever happened. The expression on Jacob's face appeared to be so happy, it made her sick. He glanced at Leah at one point, and she couldn't bear it, so she slunk off when she thought no one was looking.

She had heard that Bella had taken up where she left off, but goddammit, did she have to sit there at the tribe's bonfire, and rub it in Leah's face? Why the hell didn't she stay on her own side of the tracks? And what was with Jacob? Did he have to be so all-fired forgiving?

Another two weeks slipped on by, with nothing resolved. It was the principle of the thing. The she-wolf felt betrayed, but then she was too cowardly to confess her feelings for the boy, so she couldn't lay all the blame on Jacob. Imagine, Leah—who at one time couldn't keep her damn mouth shut, was tongue tied when it came to Jacob. She was afraid … of being rejected, by the only other guy she had fallen for, besides Sam.

* * *

Patrolling with Sam was a pain, but not as much as it would've been if she had to be with the boy who trampled her underneath his crutch. She tried everything possible to avoid being in the mix with him.

Sam was getting irritated with the she-wolf, but let her get her way, probably out of guilt for breaking her heart. He was hanging out his front door, talking to her. "How long is this going to go on, Leah? It's not fair to the rest of the pack. They all think I'm playing favorites, and maybe I am. It's obvious that you and Jacob are on the outs with each other, but it needs to end. You need to think about that—and soon."

Rolling her eyes at him, she fired back, "Is that an order, your highness?"

"Don't get smart with me. And no it's not an order. I wish it was. It's caused a lot of discontent among the boys."

"Okay, okay, I'll think about it," she huffed.

"I'm giving you two weeks, and if in that time, you and Jacob haven't made amends, well, too bad. I'm not going to shuffle schedules around just to suit you. Do you hear me?"

"You're breathing right in my face, Sam."

"Good."

He closed the door and Leah sauntered to the store to pick up a few groceries.

* * *

Ultimately, her anger at Jacob cooled a bit, when she picked up the thoughts of her other pack mates. They were all whining about how Jacob missed Leah, and how he couldn't stand that she wouldn't speak to him anymore. He was so sorry, but she refused to hear his apology, blah, blah, blah.

_Have a heart, Leah. Jake's sulking is starting to get to me. Whine, whine, whine! 'I can't take it anymore, Quil. She's gotta listen to me, but she won't pick up the phone when I call, and I get turned away at her door. It's driving me insane. I didn't mean to hurt her. __What am I gonna do?'_

_Yeah, _Embry chimed in, _If you two don't make up soon, they'll be carting me off to the funny farm._

_Ah … I don't see what the hell he's so upset about. He needs to get over it already._

Embry answered_, Well Jake's a little more sensitive than you are, Paul._

_Phft—pansy._

Leah jumped forward, sinking her teeth into Paul's bushy tail_. He may have his faults, but being a pansy is not one of them._

_Hey, watch it, Poodle!_

Quil barked a laugh_. Poodle?_

_Yeah, Poodle. Jake doesn't like me calling her a bi—._

Leah bit down harder.

_I didn't say it, Leah. God, you're all so sensitive._

_So's your tail, moron. _Leah let go of his bleeding appendage, and trotted on ahead_._

* * *

Okay, so the poor boy probably suffered long enough. It was time to bury the hatchet.

Truth be told, Leah missed him terribly too, so she sucked in her pride, and sauntered over to Jacob's home. As usual, Billy pointed to the Taj when she asked to see Jacob, and she walked straight to it. She didn't get very far, when Jacob came flying out of the garage door, yelling, "Lee!"

He bounded toward the surprised girl, snatching her up in his brawny arms. Leah was circled about him; her feet off the ground. All the while, she could hear his heart thumping wildly with excitement. She might regret it later, but right now, the stand-off was history. It ended as soon as her name left his lips.

After holding her in the air seemingly forever, he gently floated her down to the earth, but he still hung onto her. He hugged her to himself so fiercely; she thought she would break in half. Finally he released her, and walked with his arm around her waist, leading her into the garage and seating her on the sofa.

He sat beside her, and lifting her hand to his mouth, kissed it. "God, Lee, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said that day. I was out of my mind. Bella was driving me crazy, and I took it out on you. I don't blame you for being mad at me. I was being a total jerk."

He peered up at her with sadness in his eyes, and said, "Does your coming here mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Leah looked into those dark, puppy dog eyes. They were glistening with moisture. She spoke just above a whisper, as she explained. "I was never really mad at you, Jake. I was hurt. Your words cut me deeply; I was a wounded soul for days. And then, witnessing that heartless girl snuggled up to you, after putting you through such torture, it just sent me over the edge. I didn't understand how anyone who loved you could treat you like that, and yet you forgave her so willingly."

Jacob pulled her closer to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple, and murmured, "I won't _ever_ do that to you again. I promise you."

* * *

Without realizing it, Leah grabbed the collar of Embry's shirt, nearly pulling him up off his feet. "What the hell, Em? What do you mean he's gone?"

Embry brushed her hands away, and straightened the fabric around his neck. "I mean … he _went_ wolf. Billy said he looked at the wedding invitation from Bella and went ballistic. He took off and no one knows where he went."

"Well what about the mind link?"

"We tried that. He's not answering, and he's been careful not to let us see any sign of where he's wandering. I don't know, Leah … she really messed him up this time. I'm not sure if he'll _ever_ come back."

She leaned against the trunk of the pine tree behind her. "No—he's got to come back. Jake's responsible. He wouldn't leave Billy for long, or the pack for that matter. We just need to give him some time, that's all."

"I hope you're right. The pack won't be the same without him."

"I know what you mean …"

* * *

She didn't grace them with her presence at the leech lover's wedding; she enjoyed fresh air—thank you very much. That vampire stench would always cling to Leah for hours and burn the lining of her nose. No thanks.

Patrolling that night, Leah became aware that the wolf boy returned for the marriage of the girl he was so in love with. She got a ringside view of Jacob totally losing it, and Sam and Paul dragging him away from the clueless bride. But she didn't need anyone to point out that the pitiful howling she heard in the forest was Jacob, grieving over Bella's departure with her undead groom. The mournful sound pierced her heart. The she-wolf wished she could take away his grief and replace it with happiness, if only he would let her.

* * *

Jacob was back to moping and/or going wolf whenever he could, racing through the woods until his lungs were ready to burst with the strain. Leah was the fastest of the bunch, but even she could see that he was straining to put distance between himself and the rest of the pack. God … she just wanted to slap him silly sometimes, and make him snap out of it. She had to be really careful not to let those types of thoughts leak out of her brain though, or there'd be hell to pay.

The you-know-what hit the fan again, when the new Mr. and Mrs. came home from the honeymoon. News traveled at the speed of light through the La Push grapevine. It had to be a hoax. Bella was pregnant? Leah, Jacob, (and Edward) were shocked, and Sam was appalled.

_That thing is an abomination, and needs to be destroyed. If that means that the Swan girl has to be eliminated, too, then so be it._

Jacob objected. _Bella is human; that would be cold blooded murder. You can't mean that._

Sam's eyes glowed with determination_. I do, and you'll do as I say._

To the Alpha's amazement, Jacob refused to get down on his belly and swallow Sam's decree.

Jacob's thoughts rang out with the timbre of Alpha authority. _I'm Jacob Black, and I will not bow down to Samuel Uley—not anymore. I'm a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, the first Spirit Warrior, and I'm not doing what you ask. You've overstepped your bounds, Sam. I'm no longer part of this pack. I'll go it alone, and you'll have to fight me to get to Bella._

With that said, Jacob sprinted off in a flash to the Cullens' residence. It wasn't long before Seth trotted beside him, chattering on. A few minutes later Leah arrived. She couldn't let Jacob face Sam's pack by himself. She'd rather go down with him, than stay behind in the other camp. Jacob needed her whether he would admit it or not.

Standing in the Cullens' front yard, Jacob argued with his future beta. "Lee … I can't let you do this. It's not your fight. You and Seth—both of you, should go home."

Her arms were folded across her chest, her face a mask of unflinching determination. "I'm not going. You need me … and Seth too. If nothing else, Sam will have to reconsider attacking the son of Billy Black. And what about Quil and Embry? Do you actually think they want to take down their best friend?

"Now, if you really want us to go, you'll have to give us an Alpha order."

"You know I won't do that."

"Well, that's it then. We're here to stay, so deal." She turned her back to him, and walked toward the trees to run the perimeter.

Seth stood nearby with a big smile on his face. "I don't wanna go either. I like the Cullens. Esme is really nice; she makes really good food too—I mean, you know—for someone who doesn't eat and all. And their house is pretty. Don't you think it's pretty? I guess you could make anything pretty if you had enough money to decorate it though. Esme's talented. She has such a knack to make things go together.

"Their bathrooms are great, and that upstairs tub … wow! It's got water jets. I'll bet it's relaxing. You should try it, Jake. They've got some body wash that smells great too. You can't even detect a tiny bit of Vamp odor in there. Anyway, I think I'm actually used to it—the odor, I mean. It doesn't bother me anymore—not like it used to. And the shampoo … they've got … like three different kinds."

"Seth …?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, okay?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Seth continued, "Sure, I can shut up. I guess you have a great responsibility to think up a plan to protect Bella and the baby, huh? So I'll just be quiet as a mouse. I wouldn't wanna disturb your thought processes. I'll just go on inside now and talk to Bella and Edward; is that all right with you?"

Leah imagined Jacob rolling his eyes, as he responded, "Yes, Seth, that would be just dandy."

She chuckled to herself on overhearing the conversation, and started in on her sweep of the grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trapped

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

It was a bore, running in circles day after day, but it still beat listening to the guys mouth off, and Sam talking down to her like she was a kindergartner. The upside was she got to spend more time with Jacob—her new Alpha.

There were still times when she wished she could go home. Dealing with Esme was one of those times. The mother hen was so sickeningly sweet, it was nauseating. She was always in their faces, with food or fresh clothes. Leah remembered the first day she had to put up with it:

Esme had her hands out, holding a tray of fresh cut fruit. "Here, I brought you something to eat." She placed the tray on the top step of the porch, and stepped back, smiling. "You're more than welcome to come inside and sleep in one of our beds, or take a shower. Feel free to help yourselves to our food too. I want you to feel at home here. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable …"

Leah forced a smile at the over solicitous woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She nearly choked on the words, and puked on the spot from the rank odor. No way was she going to accept _anything _from a bloodsucker, least of all, from the _mother bloodsucker_.

Esme left the tray, and went inside. Realizing that the woman could hear what she said, in no way stopped Leah from complaining. "Why the hell doesn't she just stay in the house, and leave us alone? Doesn't she get it? I don't want, or need her hospitality."

Seth began chewing on a piece of apple. "I think she's nice."

"You would," Leah snorted.

Her brother shrugged it off, and scooped up some white fluffy stuff from a plastic container. "You guys should try this fruit dip. It's really good. I wonder what she puts in it."

He shoved the slice right under Leah's nose. "What do think, Sis?"

Her head jerked back in disgust. "I don't wanna know," the she-wolf protested. "It's probably some kind of dog poison."

Jacob got up from where he was sitting on the porch step. "Will you two stop bickering at each other? It's getting on my nerves.

"Seth, why don't you scout around when you're finished there? Make a wider circle this time, huh?"

"Okay, chief."

"Look, I'm not your chief. I'm just plain ol' Jake."

The younger boy saluted, and chomped down two more bites of the fruit. "Anything you say, chief." Seth trotted off cheerfully, after grabbing a couple more pieces.

"Jeez, how can you stand listening to that twenty-four seven," Jacob groused.

Leah sat next to him, stretching her legs out in front of herself, and snickered. "Give the kid some slack. He's just excited to be here."

Jacob turned to her. "Yeah, but you're not, are you? I still don't understand why you chose to split off from Sam's pack. You don't exactly have warm fuzzy feelings toward the Cullens."

Answering with a lie, Leah said, "It was my big chance to get away from Sam. Besides, it's not half bad tagging along with Mr. Irresistible and my baby brother."

With eyes narrowed suspiciously, Jacob replied, "You sure that's all?"

Without blinking, Leah retorted, "Does there need to be any other reason?"

"No, just curious. You always act a lot … well, sweeter when you're around me."

"You've got a very active imagination there, Black."

"If you say so."

Leah stood up and dusted off her pants.

Jacob in the meantime, leaned down, picking up a strawberry and poked it into the dip. His face lit up when he bit into it. "Jeez, this _is_ good. Want some?" He offered her another white covered berry.

She crinkled her nose, and whisked his hand away. "Get that away from me. I'm going for a walk."

Her Alpha, feeling playful, chased after her with the offending object in his fingers. Laughing, he stopped the pursuit, and told her, "I'll be inside with Bella if you need me."

_Of course you will. You're setting yourself up for more heartache. What a glutton for punishment._

* * *

Leah had just about finished running the loop when her ears pricked up. She left Seth alone to scout the perimeter and protect it from Sam and the other pack.

There was no question in her mind when she heard the yelling from inside the house. It was inevitable. One look at Bella, and anyone with half a brain could see that there would be no future in store for her as she gave birth to that monster. She caught the scent of blood and sensed the light thrumming of a tiny heart beating.

Jacob was screaming at the new mother, "Goddammit, Bella, breathe!"

The striking of his boots on the hardwood floor as he fled from the house, alerted her to Jacob's anguish. Hurriedly, she phased and dressed, rushing to his side. She found him sitting on the ground, knees to chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't resist when the she-wolf knelt beside her devastated Alpha, wrapping him in her arms. Brushing her lips to the side of his head, she murmured, "I know, Jake. I know …"

"Why, Lee? Why? She had her whole life ahead of her. She had to realize that she couldn't survive bearing the creature in there. I hate that thing, and what it _did_ to her. I don't ever wanna lay eyes on it.

"Damn that leech. He was her husband; he was supposed to protect her.

"The worst of it is, she could have had a good, long, happy life with me. We could've had a family. Bella would've had children instead of that one little monster that killed her."

While he continued to weep, Carlisle and his mob of leeches approached them from the woods. Seeing Jacob with tears streaming down his face, they zipped instantly into the mansion. The Doc came back a few minutes later.

He tried to soothe Jacob by saying, "She's going to be okay, Jacob. The venom worked. She's begun her transition."

Despite his best intentions, those words only intensified the boy's grief. Leah could see it in his eyes. Bella was not only dead; she was one of them, a stone-cold bloodsucker.

Before they even got up off the ground, the blond vamp was outside cuddling a baby in her arms, and a string of cars left the premises, never to return—in Leah's lifetime anyway.

Leah and Jacob phased, and howling to Seth to join them, started toward home. The trek was eerily silent. What was there to say? Bella was no longer, Jacob's Bella. She was inhuman, undead, a lousy parasite, and their mortal enemy. The Cullens were gone, along with the spawn from hell. And good riddance to the lot of them. Maybe now, Jacob could see more clearly and notice what was right in front of his nose all this time.

* * *

For months, Jacob was not himself; however that in no way diminished his capability as Alpha. Sam had stepped down, handing the baton to its rightful owner, and the pack thrived under the new leadership. Slowly though, the cheerful, optimistic boy emerged once more. That's not to say that Leah's wish had materialized; far from it. Jacob was seen here and there with several different girls from the rez and as far away as Seattle. It was mostly a casual thing, but it still stung a bit.

Winter had come and with it, biting cold and snow drifts. The pack was immune to the chill in the air, but the depth of the snow made traveling problematic. While they were out one day, Leah volunteered to take point position, and in a flash, sped on ahead of the rest.

"Eat my snowdust, boys," Leah taunted as she streaked along. Ten minutes later, an ear-splitting howl pierced the air, and the boys were on it.

The blanket of snow was too deep. She couldn't see it. A hunter had left a steel conibear trap sitting there hidden by the white crusted covering, and Leah stepped right into its jaws. God, it hurt, and she couldn't do a thing about it. If she phased back now, no telling what the contraption would do to her ankle, so she continued howling in agony until the guys got there.

* * *

JPOV:

Paul was the first to arrive. _Crap! That's what you get from cracker jacks. You had to show off, didn't you? _

Jacob nudged him out of the way, looking down at Leah's back paw_. You're gonna be okay, Lee. Just stay calm, we'll get you out of there. Quil get over here fast. You and Paul; Embry you too. Seth, stay here with your sister. The rest of you come with me._

They phased quickly behind some trees, and returned to help Leah. "Okay, Quil, I need your muscles. You compress the spring on the right side, and I'll take the left. Paul when one spring is compressed, you place the safety latch back on it, and then the other. After both safety hooks are in place, Embry, you lift her leg from the trap. But be careful, you don't wanna lose any fingers."

They all worked feverishly, while Leah whimpered. When the trap was loosened, Embry quickly pulled her free, and she let out a loud yelp.

Jacob looked around and pointed to a distant spot. "Alright—now, Embry go put Leah behind that big tree over there, so she can change. Paul, take Quil with you, break off some branches and sweep through the snow. We can't take a chance on someone else getting caught in one of these. I'm gonna find somewhere to drop this damn thing."

Leah changed into some clothes, and sat on the ground, yelling to Embry. He picked her up and carried her to where the rest of the wolves had finally congregated. Sitting her down on a nearby log, the boys all took a gander at Leah's foot. It was swollen and purple, with the flesh torn in a circle around her ankle.

Embry winced. "Ooh, that looks painful."

Jacob gently lifted the injured foot, and inspected it closely. "I'm pretty sure it's broken. Whaddya think, Quil? Your grandpa is a medicine man. Is it broken?"

"Yeah, it sure looks it."

"Great—just great! She can't walk on _that_. And you know what _that_ means. One of us is gonna have to carry her all the way down the mountain and back to La Push. Well, it ain't gonna be me."

Jacob sighed. He wanted to knock Paul's block off, but kept his temper in check. This was not the time to be going head to head with Mr. Congeniality. "No one asked you to, Paul. I'll do it."

Seth piped up. Can't she ride on my back? That would be faster."

"Sure it'd be faster, but she needs to keep that ankle elevated. Look at how swollen it is already," Quil explained."

Tearing a strip of fabric from his cutoffs, Jacob laid it beneath her ankle and packed around it with snow. Then he used two sturdy branches he picked up to stabilize it and wound the strip carefully around the injured part like a bandage, and tied it off with his leather thong.

"Okay guys, finish up patrol. Embry, I'm leaving you in charge. Keep to the worn paths; we don't know how many of these traps might be hidden further on. Seth, I need you to get down to my house, and then meet us at the foot of the mountain with my Rabbit. The keys are on the peg in the kitchen. All right then, let's get a move on."

Leah was reluctant to follow the plan. "You can't carry me all the way down. It's too far. You'll be exhausted. I'll just ride on Seth's back like he suggested."

Jacob laughed humorlessly. "Oh no, you won't. I once did this before, only I was goin' up the mountain, not down. This'll be a piece of cake. Besides, it's only ten miles."

He leaned over in front of her. "Now, put your arms around my neck, and I don't wanna hear a peep outta you. So just quit your complaining."

"But, Jake …"

"That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

"No … that's yes, Jake, anything you say."

Her lips twisted into a pout. "Yes, Jake, anything you say."

With a smirk, he retorted, "That's more like it."

Leah wrapped her arms about Jacob's neck, and scooping her up, he started the long descent to La Push.

* * *

Jacob had taken a short cut down the slope and they were already halfway to their destination. They'd stopped twice to refresh the cold pack of snow to her ankle; her high body heat melting it. But in actuality, the icy wind chilling the air, made it last longer than in normal conditions.

Jacob chattered the whole way, never once sounding winded, or showing signs of fatigue. "Whaddya think I should do about Paul? He really knows how to push my buttons. One of these days, I'm really gonna snap, and he's gonna turn up as a wolf-skin rug in front of Uncle Omni's fireplace."

Leah laughed. He hadn't heard her do that in quite a while. It was nice. The sound of her laughter was like a beautiful melody.

"Maybe he just needs a good woman."

"There's a thought. But what woman in her right mind could tame that beast?"

"What about Rachel? She'll be home from school soon. I bet she could. She won't take crap from anybody."

"Jeez, bite your tongue. Paul would be my brother-in-law if they ever got married. Ugh!"

There was a span of silence for a few minutes.

"Jake …"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee really bad."

_Oh, crap._

**. . . . .**

A/N: A conibear trap apparently is lethal if the animal puts his head in to get the bait. It prevents the animal from suffering, since it kills them instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Devil in the Blue Dress

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

It might sound a bit strange, but Jacob was actually enjoying this little trek with Leah all nestled against his torso. He liked the feel of her slender fingers curled at the nape of his neck, and the sensation of bare skin, as her legs settled neatly on the cushion of his arms.

He'd been out with a few girls, but none of them held any attraction for him. There was no history, nothing to build on, whereas he and Leah had a lot in common. They knew each other inside and out, or did they? He wondered what it would be like to be alone with her. The more he thought about, the more the idea appealed to him.

Then he thought back to the moment he heard her howl. His heart seized, and he was in a panic to get to her. Jacob was relieved when he was able to phase to human, because even as he was barking out orders, seemingly in control, his nerves were quivering in anxiety. He couldn't let the pack know of his fear for her, and especially not Leah herself. She had to think he was in Alpha mode, and have absolute trust in him.

God—what would he have done if she'd gotten her head caught in the trap? Finding her limp body absent of life … he shook that thought off quickly. It was too terrifying to consider.

He returned to the present, clinging to her more tightly. They were nearly to the bottom of the mountain area now, and he had this irresistible urge to bury his nose in her hair. His brain and his heart battled over that one, unfortunately his brain won out. _Maybe next_ _time,_ his heart whispered. Something else occurred to him.

"Hey, Lee, what would you say if I appointed you as my beta? Would you accept the position?"

"Do I have a choice?"

No—just kiddin'. You know you always have a choice. Anyway, Sam's ready to hang it up."

"What about Jared, or Embry? Won't they object?"

"I didn't ask them. I'm asking you."

"I'm honored, but can I think about it first?"

"Sure, sure."

In another ten minutes, they heard Seth honking the horn, signaling his whereabouts.

* * *

Seth had the passenger door open, and the front seat pushed forward, lying flat. Gently lowering Leah onto the seat, Jacob held her leg, as she scooted backward. He then got in the backseat himself, resting her foot on his lap. Leah's brother had brought along some pillows, which Jacob placed under her ankle to elevate it.

They arrived at the Clearwaters', and Jacob once again gathered Leah into his arms and carried her into the house where Sue was waiting in the kitchen with medicinal supplies, and his old crutches that she borrowed from Billy. Her mother was methodical in her cleaning and dressing of the wounds. The swelling had gone down, and from the looks of things, the break was healing fast.

"How does that feel?" Sue asked, as she finished wrapping the ankle.

"It doesn't hurt as bad anymore."

"I'm still taking you over to the clinic. The radiologist said he'd meet us there. I need to make sure, that the bones set right." Sue went into the other room to get her car keys.

Leah smiled up at her hero. "Bye, Jake. Thanks for taking me home."

Jake stepped back, a wounded expression on his face. "Whaddya mean? I'm not goin' anywhere."

"You don't need to stay. Mom and Seth can take care of me now."

"Forget it. I came this far. I'm carrying you into the clinic. And you're gonna let me. That's an order."

Leah clicked her tongue. "You sure have pulled that Alpha card a lot lately."

He leaned down, pulling her toward him. "It comes in handy. Now up ya go …"

* * *

The XRAYs looked good according to the radiologist, but Jacob still insisted on carrying Leah back to the car, and into her house. Sue set out some food for them, and she and Seth called it a night.

Jacob and Leah sat together on the couch. He wasn't ready to leave yet. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How 'bout you?"

He lowered his eyes, taking her hand in his. "I'm better now. Don't tell the guys, but back there when I heard you howling, I about came unglued. I don't ever wanna feel that way again. Then I thought about all the girls I've been out with lately."

His dark eyes held hers, and in a quiet voice, he said, "The thing is, none of them compare with you, Lee. I couldn't take it if you were gone. So, I was thinking, would you maybe wanna hang out with me this Friday? Oh, jeez .. I mean … If you don't want to, that's fine …"

"You mean like a date?"

Why was he having such trouble getting his words out? He cleared his throat. "It doesn't havta be. It can be whatever you want it to be."

Her eyes seemed to come alive, or was it just his imagination? "No, no, that's great. I'd like that."

"You would?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"All right then, this Friday; I'll make plans.

He made a half-hearted attempt to get up from the couch. "Hey, it's getting late. I better go."

"I don't know how you can still stand up. You must be exhausted."

"Oh, wait—do you need help to get in bed?"

Pointing to the other side of the room, Lead said, "Nah … just hand me those crutches."

Jacob grabbed the crutches from the corner of the room and lay them down next to her. "I knew these'd come in handy again."

She chuckled with him as he helped lift her to a standing position. They were so close he could feel her breath waft across his lips, and their eyes connected and locked. Oh, man, he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he thought better of it. Bella hitting him was one thing, but Leah. Oh god, Bella … he'd almost forgotten her. Whenever he was with Leah, it was as if Bella was just a dream that was rapidly fading away, bit by bit. Did he ever really love her?

His opportunity was lost, and he drew away from her, watching Leah walk slowly to her room. "Bye, Lee," he said in a whisper. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

LPOV:

For the next few days, Jacob picked up Leah at her house and drove her to his home. Quil and Embry were always there livening up the place. She'd stay for awhile, and when they got ready to patrol, he'd drop her off, and lead his pack. Leah wanted to go with them, but he wouldn't allow her to patrol in all that time.

Friday afternoon arrived, and she was so excited. She showered, shampooed, fixed her hair, and even did up her nails. Right when she took out the clothes she was going to wear to the movie, the phone rang.

"Lee? I'm sorry, I'm gonna havta take a rain check for tonight. Three nomads were just spotted. I gotta go."

"Just go, Jake. I understand."

"Thanks, Lee. Some other time, huh?"

"Yeah, some other time …" She ended the call, and sunk down on her bed. Crap! Would some other time ever come?

* * *

JPOV:

Every day, he said to himself, _I should ask Leah to a movie_. It was too late to see the one he had planned on, but so what? And every day, something always came up, until so much time passed that he'd be embarrassed to ask her now. Christmas was already on the way.

The wolves had a party at the tribal complex. There were streamers, and mistletoe, and food, and music, and lots of dancing. Jacob sat in the corner, amused, as he watched the boys one by one, kiss the girls that came through the front door where the mistletoe was hanging.

Leah finally made her entrance, and she nearly put his eyes out. She was a knockout tonight, in a midnight blue lace dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was swept back and held with rhinestone studded combs; her eyes were smoky discs, peeking out under long black lashes, and those lips were luster bright, covered in a burgundy gloss. Holey … he could barely close his mouth.

Not one of the boys got up the nerve to kiss her. Jacob couldn't believe it. What the hell were they waiting for? They should pay just to even look at her. Cowards, that's what they were—well, he wasn't.

She stood there for a moment; her eyes darting about the room. Jacob made a beeline toward her, and in a New York minute, his arms were around her shoulders, and his mouth busy tasting her lips.

Hoooleeeey … the room suddenly seemed warmer, and he felt dizzy from the scent of her perfume. God, she smelled so good.

Leah wasn't shy at all about kissing him back. In fact her fingers instinctively clamped onto the roots of his hair, holding him captive—not that he wanted to bug out anytime soon. He wondered why he hadn't kissed her before this. Man, his pulse was about to make the jump into hyper space.

They grinned at each other as the kiss ended. Actually, it was Quil who broke it up by tapping on Jacob's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, come up for air, eh. You're giving us all a complex here."

Some guy, probably from the Makeh rez, walked through the door behind them. Jacob didn't recognize him.

"I'll take it from here," he said.

Leah turned to Jacob, and smiling said, "Bye, Jake."

The man took Leah's hand and led her to a table at the far wall.

Inexplicably, Jacob was miffed. Who was that guy? Did Leah invite him? Wait a minute … he had no right to feel that way, did he? Leah was a big girl. She could invite anyone she wanted to. She was a free agent. Jacob had no hold on her. Anyway, it couldn't be anything serious or he would've heard about it by now. Yeah, that was it—nothing to panic about.

Still, he couldn't control his wandering eyes as they kept glancing over at the table the couple was sitting at for the rest of the evening.

Leah looked like she was enjoying the man's company. Who was that guy?

Jacob left the party early. He was feeling restless and _deprived._ Leah should have been sitting at _his_ table, with _him_, not that other jerk. Okay, so maybe the guy was good looking, and tall and muscular, and maybe he could make Leah smile, but he was still—a jerk. Case closed!

Jeez, that night, every time he drifted off, there was Leah in that blue lace dress. Then he would begin thinking about her in the arms of that man. Who was that guy? He made it his business to find out.

* * *

His buds came by the next day to work on a scooter Embry had won on a bet. Quil wasted no time to grill his Alpha. "So … you and Leah?"

Jacob's head swiveled to look at Quil. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with us, Black. We got eyes. And we saw what we saw when we saw it. You two were smoldering so hotly, I thought the place was gonna go up like kindling."

"Wait a minute, guys."

Stopping him with one hand raised, Quil remarked, "No, it's okay. I approve. She's a looker. I see the attraction. But seems like that hunk from the Makah rez was pretty attracted too."

Jacob reached for a rag to wipe the grease from his hands. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

"I think his name's Dan something or other."

Quil took a sparkplug out of its box and threw the empty container at Embry. "Embry—what's that guy's name? You know, his dad owns the bait and tackle shop on the north coast, over at Sekiu."

Catching the box one-handed, Embry answered, "Oh you mean, Dan Neah?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Embry pitched the box into the waste basket in the corner. "Can you just imagine if they got hitched? She'd be Leah Neah."

The two idiots guffawed over that one.

"Yeah … well … not likely."

Quil tapped a finger on the side of his head. "Oh, I get it. You're gonna put a stop to it, huh?"

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe … So how long have they been seeing each other?"

"I don't know. A couple of months or so, I guess."

A couple of months? Where the hell had he been, and why didn't he see it? Oh well, it was sure to run its course quickly—he hoped. He bent his head back down over the scooter, tightening another washer with a new bolt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Other Man**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

He tried not to lose any sleep over the whole Leah/Neah situation, and so he let it pass, pretending that it wasn't bothering him. But then, New Years Eve would be approaching the following week. Sue had plans with Charlie, and that left Leah and Seth free to have their own celebration.

Jacob had noticed a dark red SUV parked out front of her house waaaay before the party was due to start. No doubt it belonged to that jerk, Neah. How long was this guy gonna hang around La Push? Weren't there any girls on _his_ rez?

The party started at nine, and Jacob got there late. It was all he could do to drag himself over there. The wolves were all lively as usual, horsing around, cracking jokes and showing off their individual dancing prowess, everyone except Jacob. He probably should've brought a date along with him, but he wouldn't be much fun to be around, not tonight, at any rate.

Sulking in the corner came to mind, but what good would that do? She hadn't looked at him all night—not since her first greeting when he came through the door. She'd been glued to that _other_ brown-eyed handsome man.

He sat at the kitchen table, nibbling on some brownies, when Embry plopped down on the opposite chair. "Hey, Jake. Why the long face?"

"You may as well know. You guys were right. I think I've fallen for Leah. And there she is in the next room, hangin' all over that Neah guy. What does she see in him anyway?"

Embry scooted his chair closer to Jacob's, and bending over the table, grabbed a brownie, popping it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it quickly, then answered, "Well, you know, he does have a nice house, and his dad has a good business going. And you gotta admit, the man is easy on the eyes."

"Maybe if I roughed him up a bit, he wouldn't be too freakin' easy on the eyes any more."

Embry leaned back in his chair. "I don't know …he's pretty big. They say he can be real intimidating."

"Yeah…? Well, I'm no slouch; I can be pretty intimidating too."

Pointing to the bowl of chips, Embry, said, "Hey, can you pass me the chips and the dip? I love Leah's dip. Mmn, mmn. She takes after Sue in the cooking department."

After downing a few, he continued, "So what are you gonna do about this situation? If you beat the crap out of him, Leah might never speak to you again, and you know how well that went over the last time."

"I keep thinking he'll make some mistake and piss her off, or they'll just get tired of each other when the novelty wears a little too thin. I don't mind tellin' you, this is makin' me nervous."

"It's none of my business, but if I were you, I'd let her know how I felt—the sooner, the better."

"Okay, I tell you what. I'll give this thing another month, and if Neah's still roaming around the rez, and sniffin' after Leah, then I'll make my move."

"Now you're talkin'." He gave Jacob a high five as he stood to join the rest of the party.

* * *

Jacob stayed as long as he dared, trying not to act like a jealous maniac, but that didn't negate the fact that he was. Ducking out the back door, he missed the midnight smooching and the ringing in of the new year. Happy New Year … yeah, right! So far, this year wasn't boding too well for him.

While he walked home alone, he overheard the joyous shouts among his friends. Their cheers brought him down further. All Jacob could think about was that Neah had the girl that he stupidly let slip through his fingers.

He stewed about it for a couple of weeks, and then got blindsided when Quil dropped a bombshell:

Holding a paper in his hands, Jacob crossed out Quil's name. One remained. "Where's Leah? She's the only one that hasn't come by today. I need to assign the patrolling schedule."

Quil's eyes widened. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"She's gone."

_Whaaaat?_ "Whaddya mean, gone? Gone where?"

With a shrug, Quil said, "That's just it. No one knows.

"Seth said she packed up her stuff early this morning and left."

"Someone has to know where she disappeared to."

"Yeah, but they're not telling."

Jacob scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "You didn't by any chance see a dark red SUV at her house this morning, did you?"

"Now that you mention it …"

His breath escaped in a loud whoosh, and he sank down onto the sofa. His head lolled back on the cushions, as he stared vacantly at the ceiling. "I've lost her Quil. I took her for granted, thinking she'd always be here."

"Maybe she'll come back."

He craned his neck to look at his buddy. "That's an awful big maybe."

His insides tightened. Did she run off with Neah? Were they together at his house even now? He couldn't possibly love her as much as Jacob did, could he?

The wolf boy's brain finally conceded what his heart was trying to tell him all this time. Jacob was in love with Leah Clearwater, and now it was too late. He wanted to bawl; instead, when Quil left, he flew out his bedroom window and phased, running and running, deeper into the forest—but going nowhere.

Jacob came back in time to patrol with his pack. He wanted to communicate with Seth, but the younger wolf wasn't on the schedule this night. It was probably for the best, since his sister was the hot topic.

Jared joked, _Did you see the way they kissed at the New Year's party? It was like their lips were soldered together._

_Still doesn't hold a match to Jake and Leah under the mistletoe, _Quil argued_._

_Yeah, how come you didn't follow up on that?_ Embry wondered.

_Good question. I could kick myself for not steppin' up to the plate._ Jacob's mind immediately visualized her in that blue lace dress, standing in the doorway.

Paul shook his furry head_. No way! You've got the hots for the poodle?_

"_It's more than that, moron. Jake's in love. _Embry ran on ahead, leaving Paul to chew on that revelation.

A wolfy rumble resembling laughter emanated from Paul's chest_. Fat chance, lover boy. Why would she want to be with you, when she can have the easy life with Neah?_

_Yeah, why would she want to? I still havta find her, and let her know how I feel or I'll regret it for the rest of my life._

Quil prodded him with his shoulder. _You think that'll solve anything?_

_I don't know, but I've gotta find out._

_You want Embry and I to go track her down for you?_

_Nah … thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna talk to Sue tomorrow. Maybe she'll take pity on me._

* * *

Jacob had ants in his pants for the whole following day, waiting for Sue to come home from work. He practically attacked her when she drove up to her house. As soon as the car door opened, he told her, "Sue, I need to talk to you."

She smiled at him, in a way that he couldn't decipher. "Come on inside. We can talk while I fix supper."

He held the door for her as she entered the house.

"Seth should be home soon. He's helping his grandma with some yard work, she explained while they walked into the kitchen. "So, since he's not here, you can set the table. The dishes are in the left hand cupboard."

Sue nodded when he finished, and she motioned toward a chair. "Sit down at the table, Jacob. I know what's on your mind."

She pulled some ground beef from the refrigerator, some chopped bell pepper, and onion. Placing the meat in a bowl, she broke it up with a fork, then added in the pepper, some milk, and an egg.

He sat down, and leaned forward. "Where is she, Sue? I've gotta go get her and bring her back."

She glanced away from the dish, and peered into his eyes. There was no nonsense in them. "Why?"

"'Cuz I'm in love with her."

"I believe you, but does she know that?" Sue turned her attention to the bowl in front of her, as she tore pieces of bread to add to the ground beef mixture.

Jacob hung his head. "No, I guess not. Maybe if she did, she wouldn't have gone away.

"Look … I know I'm probably grasping at straws here, but that's beside the point."

He hesitated for a second, then blurted, "Do you think that your daughter is in love with Dan Neah?"

There was that—_I know something you don't know—_smile again. "I don't think so. Leah says she has fun when she's with him, but she's never mentioned any love connection."

That would be a relief, if he could only believe it was true. He hoped with all his might that it was.

"Okay, so, I'll ask you again. Can you tell me where she is?"

"I'm sorry; I can't do that, Jacob. I promised Leah that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Please, Sue—I'm begging."

"Believe me, I'd love to tell you, but Leah made me swear not to."

"Even to me? I'm her Alpha, for Pete's sake. I don't deserve to be kept in the dark like this."

"Sorry, a promise is a promise."

She sprinkled some spices into the beef, and topped it with ketchup, putting it in the oven. "Would you like to stay for supper?"

"Thanks for the invite, but Dad's at home alone. I better go. If you hear from Leah, will you at least tell me?"

"I guess I can do that. Bye, Jake."

He got up from the chair, and hurried home. Well, that was a total bust. How was he ever gonna find her? He might have to take up that offer from Quil.

* * *

Flashback LPOV:

Leah and Seth were at Grandma Clearwater's in Ozette to repair her fence. Uncle David was there to drop off some groceries, and left their cousin, Mark, and his friend, Daniel, from the Makah rez to help out.

Daniel was a head taller than Mark, with dark hair and eyes, and he sported a silver stud in his left ear. He had a dimple in his chin, and a broad smile. Both attributes reminded her so much of Jacob.

He was an absolute flirt too.

"So you're the mysterious Leah I've heard so much about. Where've you been all my life?"

She didn't know what to make of him. "La Push, where would you have _liked_ me to be?"

"How 'bout on my arm?"

"Well, aren't you the cheeky one."

"And you love it, don't you?"

He leaned in closer. "What are you doing tomorrow night, Leah?"

She was astounded. "Are you asking me out?"

"Right to the point, aren't you? I like that.

"Yes, I am, so how 'bout it?"

"I don't know you."

"I don't know you either, but now that we've finally met, we can get to know each other at the same time. Problem solved."

He took her hand, kissing it. "Daniel Neah, by the way, but you can call me anything your little heart desires."

Mark tapped him aside. "Watch it, Lee. Danny here's, a real smoothie."

I can see that, but don't worry, I can handle him."

With eyebrows twitching, he remarked, "Man, I would absolutely _love_ to be handled by a woman like you."

"I guess I could clear my calendar. Will I live to regret this?"

"You will if you tell me no."

"I'll say this for you; you've got every angle covered."

He winked at her, and as his eyes raked over her, he retorted, "You said it."

Dragging him away from Leah, Mark said, "Okay, Romeo, _you came, you saw, you_ _conquered_, now let's get to mending my grandma's fence."

Seth trotted up to them. "C'mon, guys. I thought you were here to help. I've been in the back all by myself."

* * *

That Saturday, Daniel picked her up in a fairly new SUV, and took her out to dinner. The conversation flowed comfortably; he was witty and charming. Leah had a good time, but with every toothy grin he gave her, she envisioned Jacob beside her and felt a little guilty being with _Danny Boy_, or as she saw it, the consolation prize.

Why should she feel that way? It was her right to move on, since Jacob didn't seem interested in her any longer ... if he ever was. She didn't want to cling to that hope, or get bitter again like she did when she lost Sam. It wasn't the same though; Sam had loved her, and she was—like that song from The Fray—between unsure and a hundred with Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Seeking Leah

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

When they got back to her front door, Daniel moved closer to Leah; making her very uncomfortable. It was easy enough for her to realize that he was expecting a goodnight kiss, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Why did it seem so hard? And why did she feel like she was betraying her wolf boy, when Jacob hadn't so much as made a move on her? It was all so puzzling.

Daniel's mouth was just a hair's breadth away when she put the flat of her palm out, gently pushing him back.

His brow furrowed. "Something wrong?"

"No, I … I had a great time tonight. Thank you, Danny. I'm just not ready for this. You're coming on a little too fast. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. Once you get to know me, you'll never get enough."

She frowned.

"I'm kiddin' you, Leah. I have respect for your honesty. I'd rather you kiss me because you really want to, not play the actress, and pretend."

"You're not mad then?"

With his eyes opened wide, he remarked, "Mad? I just went out with the most beautiful woman on the planet. I count myself lucky to breathe the same air as you."

"This Friday, then?"

Leah's head jerked in surprise. "You mean you actually want to out with me again?"

He leaned one arm against the door frame. "Sure, what's the matter? Are you afraid of having another good time?"

"No … I don't know what to say, I just—"

Nodding to encourage her, he coaxed, "Just what? Just say, yes."

"Okay then, yes."

"All right, good. Mind if I kiss your cheek?"

"No …"

Daniel brushed her hair back, and kissed her sweetly, then rubbing his cheek to hers, whispered in her ear, "Good night, Leah. See you this Friday."

In the dim light of her porch, he resembled Jacob so much, it was uncanny, an older version of him, but still … Why couldn't he _be_ Jacob?

"Good night, Danny."

Daniel backed away, and waved to her as he climbed into his SUV.

This was going to be hard. He was such a nice guy. Couldn't she have _some_ feelings for him? When she was with Daniel, she still carried a part of Jacob around inside of her; she couldn't let go.

It was going to break her new friend's heart when the relationship ended, and she figured it would, before it got too serious on his part. Leah didn't see any kind of romantic future for them, at least not yet.

By the third week, her conscience got the better of her. Would it kill her to give the poor guy a freakin' kiss? She wasn't really dying to kiss him or anything, but it might be nice. Daniel was pretty good looking and she _did_ like him. He came clear from Sekiu to see her. So she wet her lips and gave it a go. It wasn't too bad after all. Good lord, the man could kiss.

It was good for her to get out more, away from La Push, away from Jacob. She still had to patrol though; and when she was home, seeing Jacob made her heart remember those tender feelings for him, and that old familiar ache would start up again.

* * *

This was the night of the Christmas party, and the wolves had the Tribal complex all decked out. She told Daniel to meet her there. She wondered if Jacob would notice that she was with someone. Would her Alpha even be there?

She smoothed her dress and walked through the entrance, her eyes searching the area for Daniel. He didn't seem to be seated anywhere—maybe he was running late. In that respect, he was different from Jacob who was always punctual. Last week, they nearly missed the start of a movie because he was busy shaving at the last minute. It was partly her fault though; she had complained earlier about his scruff.

Standing in the doorway a few seconds longer, she was surprised to see Jacob walking straight toward her, with the light glinting off his face-splitting smile. In a single heartbeat, he had her in a clinch, his lips pressed to hers. Her very bones turned to sponge as he tightened his hold on her, and it felt so right. She couldn't complain about Daniel's kissing prowess, but right now it was running a lot closer to second place.

When Quil came to break up their personal party, her grin involuntarily showed up, and Jacob echoed the same. That's when Daniel arrived, and led her to a table in the rear.

Leah tried not to, but she glanced every now and then at the table where Jacob was sitting. He looked a bit upset about something. She caught his eye once or twice, and had to look away quickly, hoping he didn't notice.

Daniel seemed to fit right in with her pack brothers. She had planned to introduce him to Jacob, but her Alpha had slipped away from the party for some reason. That was so unlike him; he usually enjoyed all the get-togethers. Maybe Billy needed him home early. Leah was aware however, that he was alone, not with a date like the rest of the wolves, so that must've been it. Besides, why would he be kissing her if he was with another girl? The thought struck her and she had to question herself; she had finished kissing Jacob when _her_ date walked in.

The celebration was a lot of fun, despite the fact that her mind kept going back to Jacob's disappearance. Why did he leave?

* * *

Her new guy was very attentive. He frequently brought her flowers whenever he came to pick her up for a date. And today, New Year's Eve, he made it a point to drive down early to help set up for the party. He volunteered to stick around for the clean up too, but she refused his help, and figured Seth could do that.

Jacob showed up at the Clearwaters' that night, minus a girl on his arm, and seemed to repeat his vanishing act after awhile. She leaned over a chair where Embry was sitting, and asked, "Where is our almighty Alpha this evening?"

Embry shrugged, "He's out in the kitchen, moping."

"Moping?"

"Yeah … talk to him about it. My lips are sealed." Embry ran his thumb and forefinger across his mouth mimicking a zipper.

She started into the kitchen when Daniel grabbed her waist from behind, and led her, dancing into the other room. By the time the dance ended, the clock neared the stroke of midnight, and Jacob was gone—out the back door.

After a few more weeks of uncertainty, Leah decided to leave La Push. Her Uncle David managed some apartments in Ozette, and she arranged to room with her cousin Mary, Mark's sister. Leah got all the details squared away, then talked it over with her mom. The she-wolf didn't want to leave, but it was too painful waiting for something that might never happen. This way at least she'd be closer to Daniel, who'd become a good friend.

* * *

The night before Leah's departure: Sue's kitchen

"I can't tell you what you should do, Leah. That's up to you. It's your decision, but don't you think you owe Jacob the truth?"

"I _would_ tell him if he'd give me some sort of sign, but it's like he runs hot and cold. For awhile, I thought maybe he had forgotten that Swan chick, and was interested in me. But … he hasn't made a move in my direction, Mom, and I'm tired of waiting. Danny's a really good guy … he's not Jacob, but then no one is. The thing is, I really like Danny, and I think it's because he reminds me so much of Jake. I can't say that I'm in love with him, but maybe in time …"

"Do you think it's fair to Daniel to string him along like this?"

"He knows I'm still stuck on someone else. I've told him we're friends and nothing more, and he stubbornly admits that he still enjoys my company."

"You might get mad at me for saying this, but didn't Bella do the same thing to Jacob that you're doing to Daniel?"

Leah bowed her head, staring at the table top. "It's not the same. Bella knew that Jake was in love with her."

Grasping her daughter's hands, Sue replied, "And isn't Daniel in love with you?"

The she-wolf looked up into her mother's eyes. "He hasn't said it in so many words."

Sue laughed. "He doesn't need to. It's written all over his face."

* * *

She picked up the phone and called Daniel to tell him the news. "Danny?"

"Hey, Leah. What's the occasion? You're not canceling our date for tomorrow are you?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Say what?"

"I'm moving to Ozette tomorrow, and rooming with Mary Clearwater."

"Really—that's great. That'll mean less time on the road, and more time with you."

"Can you pick me up at the bus station?"

"You are not riding a bus. I'll come get you."

"Danny, you don't have to do that. It'll be really early in the morning."

"So? Morning is a beautiful time of day. Go pack your bags. I'll be at your place at eight A.M."

"But …"

"No, no, no, no, no. Please let me do this. It'll make me feel manly."

_Oh brother!_ "Okay, Mr. Manly. You win. I'll be ready."

"You better be, because I'm the worst at packing."

* * *

Saturday, came, and Leah could barely see through her tears, as she put the last few items in her suitcase. She kissed her mother goodbye, and hugged Seth. Daniel was at the door and helped gather up all her belongings.

When they got in the car, Daniel said, "It's only twenty minutes away. They can come see you anytime. I'd be more than happy to bring you down here, too—anytime you want."

She wiped away a tear. "No, it's not that."

Daniel leaned back against the seat, and let out a long, deep sigh. "It's him, isn't it?"

Too choked up to answer, Leah let her silence speak for her.

"I'm not stupid. I can tell there's another guy in your life; I can feel it. You've never mentioned him, but he's there between us every time we're together. You know, I've never had such a hard time trying to get a girl to like me, and it's obvious why."

"Danny …"

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you, though. I'm not a quitter. I'll go down fighting if I have to. Just know that I'm glad you're making this move. And anytime you need me, I'll be there."

He drew one hand away from the steering wheel, and grabbed her hand squeezing it. Then, keying the ignition, he drove to Ozette and left Leah's old life behind.

* * *

JPOV:

Patrolling with Seth was useless. The boy's mind was locked up tight as a drum. The only thing he let slip was Leah crying as she hugged him goodbye. He must've learned from his sister how to shield his thoughts.

_C'mon, Seth, I'm dyin' here. Please tell me where she is._

_We're all dyin' here having to hear about it. Dammit, please tell him, or it's going to be the longest freakin' night of patrolling ever!_ Paul snarked.

_I can't. I made a promise to Leah. She'll kill me if I tell._

Paul rolled his wolfy eyes. _Well, I'm going to kill you if you don't. Now, which is it?_

_Jeez, Paul, can it will you? I'll straighten this out by myself. You and Jared go run on ahead. I'll try to think of somethin' else._

_Good, because I'm ready to kill you too_. Paul took off with Jared in his wake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Postcard from Ozette

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jacob had to really focus to get his mind off Leah's sudden departure. Since his thoughts were aggravating the other wolves tonight, it was only fair to distract himself and give his pack brothers a rest from his whining. He sympathized with them, remembering how irritating it was to be viewing the Sam and Leah angst fest day after day. He'd speak to Seth privately after the shift ended—and out of earshot of the others.

The hours seemed longer than usual, and twice as boring. No vamps in sight, no scent in the air—nada. Strangely, it always put them on edge.

Running side by side with Seth after patrol was over, Jacob halted as the outskirts of La Push came into view. He phased back and stood by while Seth did the same.

Seth started toward home. "You're wasting your time, Jake. I'm not gonna crack."

Taking hold of his shoulder, Jacob spun the boy around to face him. "Can't you give me a tiny hint?"

"No—I told you; she made me swear"

"This is ridiculous. I'm ordering you as your Alpha to tell me where your sister went."

The boy's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that. It's against the rules."

"Yeah, well, this calls for new rules. And I'm making them up as I go along."

"Personal matters are out of your jurisdiction. I read it in the archives at the tribal center. If you don't believe me, you can go see for yourself."

In an angry explosion, Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "Goddammit, Seth, I need to find her."

Seth held his ground, glaring at Jacob. "What are you gonna do? Beat it out of me?"

Jacob hung his head. "You know I would never lay a finger on you, Paul maybe, but not you. Besides, Leah would never forgive me.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just upset over your sister's disappearance.

"And thanks for the info about an Alpha's authority. I'll go look it up tomorrow."

A smile popped out on Seth's face. "You're in love with my sister, aren't you?"

Jacob nodded his head sheepishly. "I guess it's no longer a secret, huh?"

"It is to Leah."

* * *

Losing his temper was something that Jacob abhorred, and he felt really bad about venting all over Seth. He was a good kid, conscientious, cheerful, uncomplaining; and he was Leah's brother, for Pete's sake. Waiting awhile for Seth to let his guard down seemed like the only option, and he hated the idea, but … Seth had to slip up sometime, right?

The next day found Jacob looking through the stacks of documents in the archives. While searching for information on what he was authorized to ask of his pack, he came across an interesting section on imprinting:

_Imprinting normally occurs during the latter half of the second decade in the shape-shifter's life. There have been no instances of imprinting noted past the age of twenty-one. Most wolves in fact will find their mate in this fashion at the age of sixteen or seventeen, with the notable exception of the Alpha._

_What was that?_ His eyes quickly scanned the sentence again.

_The Alpha male, because of his position of authority, is free to choose the female he wants to remain with him for the rest of his life._

The word _choose_ sprang off the page and hit him between the eyes. He was actually free to choose? Leah could be his without fear of him imprinting on someone else. Now if only he could bring her home where she belonged. _Leah … where are you? Please come back to me._

* * *

A week went by, and Jacob was beside himself. He was restless and irritable. One day, however, Seth did indeed slip up. He was thinking about fixing the fence at Grandma Clearwater's; Jake caught it. Leah's uncle David was there, carrying a bag of groceries into the house. The dawn broke in Jacob's mind. Didn't her uncle manage some apartments in Ozette? It was a long shot, but still, it was something he could follow up on. It would give him some hope.

Moving into an apartment run by a relative made sense. If he was in his human form, he would've had his fingers crossed. He made the decision on the spot. He'd look for Leah in Ozette.

Embry and Quil beat him to the punch. They were witnesses to Jacob's musings. On their way home, Embry prodded Quil in the ribs with his elbow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, let's get out there first thing in the morning."

* * *

With all the stress weighing him down, Jacob was exhausted, and after so many sleepless nights, he finally succumbed to the sandman. He was awakened by a loud banging on his front door. What the hell?

His two buds nearly knocked him over as they burst into his living room like a whirlwind.

"Good news, pal," Quil brayed.

"We found Leah coming out of an apartment building on State Street. She didn't see us, and we were smart enough to stay downwind. Anyhow, she was all dressed up, probably out job hunting."

Getting all excited, Jacob exclaimed, "What's the address?"

"3232 State Street," Quil offered. "It's the Green Leaf Arms."

_Crap! It's already past noon. Why did I sleep so long?_

"Thanks, guys. Now get outta my way. I gotta go see about a girl."

* * *

While his two friends waited, Jacob got dressed and raced to the Taj, with his buddies trailing behind. Unfortunately, he remembered that the money pit needed a new battery. In fact, he'd been working on Old Quil's pick up to earn the money to purchase one.

In desperation, Jacob turned to Quil, "Do you think your mom would lend me her car?"

"I doubt it, but we can ask."

He ran back inside the house to tell his dad where he was going. Billy was on the phone, and he overheard him say, "He's out in the garage right now, working on it." He waved at his son, to acknowledge him, and continued talking. "Yes, I'm sure he'll have it ready by this evening."

"Hey, Dad—"

Billy put the receiver back on its cradle, and looked up at his son. "That was Old Quil. He needs his truck for tomorrow. He has to perform a wedding ceremony up at Beaver."

_Sh**._ "Can't someone take him there? I need to go to Ozette."

"Now, Jacob, you promised him you'd fix it by today. I can't let you bring shame to this household. Our word is sacred. You offered to repair it; it's your responsibility. If it was anyone else but Old Quil …"

"I know, but this is an emergency. It's Leah. I love her, Dad."

"I see … you found out where she's been hiding, eh?"

"Sort of."

Billy's eyebrows rose, and he wheeled closer to Jacob. "It better be more than _sort of_, Son."

"You're right. I'll go see Seth, and shake it outta him. I'll do that first."

A snicker preceded Billy's next comment. "Don't shake him too hard. A wolf with dentures is not a pretty sight."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And you are going to finish working on the truck before you head out to Ozette, aren't you?"

Dammit, why did that stupid truck have to belong to Old Quil. Jacob sighed in defeat. "Yeah, Dad, I'll have it fixed by five o'clock."

* * *

Quil was stretched out on the decrepit sofa, one arm behind his head, and his feet crossed, nonchalantly. Embry sat on the cement floor, his back against the couch, and thumbing through a magazine to pass the time.

Gesturing at Quil as he entered the garage, Jacob muttered, "Never mind about what I said earlier. I have to get this truck running, so I'm stuck here. Can you guys help me out?" He canted his head, looking pitiful.

Quil lifted his head, but didn't seem that sympathetic. "I don't know," he brayed. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you use the Rabbit all day long this Saturday."

"You're on—but you know I was only kidding, right?"

Embry craned his neck, glaring at the opportunist. "Sure you were."

"You guys wait here. I've gotta go see Seth for a few minutes." Jacob pointed at the work bench. "You know where the tools are."

* * *

The Alpha heard the crack as the axe came down, splitting a chunk of wood. That had to be Seth out back of their house, chopping firewood. The boy stopped long enough to nod at Jacob. "Okay, ya got me. Now what?"

"C'mon, Seth. I already know she's at the Greenleaf Arms in Ozette. I just don't know what apartment she's in, but I'll knock on every single door if it takes all night to find the right one."

With the axe handle tightly grasped in his fist, Seth's arm came down powerfully, cleaving another block in half—thunk! "Anyone ever tell you, you're a pain in the ass?"

"Everyday."

Seth planted his empty hand on his hip, his head bobbling back and forth. "Good ol' Seth. Sweet little Seth. Faithful Seth. Why do I always have to be the one to do everyone else's dirty work? Why did Leah stick me in the middle of all of this? She's gonna kill me for squealing; that's a fact. I can't outrun her, not on my best day."

He threw down the axe, and muttered as he walked toward the house. "And why do I have to be such a softie? I swear, if this comes back to haunt me, I'll go AWOL from the pack. That'll teach you for picking on me. You won't have Seth to push around anymore."

Trotting beside him, Jacob gave him a nudge to his shoulder. "Seth …?"

"What?"

"Shut up. Now are you gonna help me or not."

"Okay, okay. Let me find the post card she sent us."

Jacob followed him through the back door, and Seth took down a postcard from a cork board on the kitchen wall. Snatching it from the boy's hand, Jacob quickly read the return address. 3232 W. State Street, apt. #G647.

"Thanks, Seth."

He grabbed hold of Seth, and squeezed him affectionately.

Seth pulled back slightly. "You're not gonna kiss me are you?"

A big grin burst over Jacob's face. "Nah, I'm saving myself for your sister."

* * *

The threesome in the garage were busy rebuilding and installing a carburetor in the old clunker. It was dirty, greasy work, but when they finished, the truck was resurrected from the dead. The test run went great.

It was 4:30, when they drove the pickup to Old Quil's residence, got the payment and walked to Quil's home.

Mrs. Ateara graciously allowed them the use of her car to drive to Checker Auto in Forks to pick up a new battery.

It was 5:45 by the time the battery got dropped into the Rabbit's engine, and Jacob still had to get a meal on the table and shower. He said goodbye to his friends and gathered up the pots and pans to start supper. Luckily, his dad wasn't a gourmet, so franks and beans filled their stomachs in no time.

Jacob cleaned up the kitchen as fast as possible, and told his dad, "Don't wait up for me. I may be awhile."

Billy winked at his son. "That's my boy."

After a quick shave and shower, he was out the door, in the Rabbit, and headed to Ozette. There was nothing to stand in his way now. He would declare his love to Leah, and hoped with all his heart that she would accept it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: One Fine Day

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

It was a dreary, moonless night as Jacob drove to his destination. His night vision was excellent, but he never noticed the trees or the snow drifts on the ground, as the scenery rushed on by in a white, blinding blur. He was in his own little world, his mind running around in circles, pondering what to say to her.

Then the thought struck him that Daniel Neah might actually be in the apartment with her. He didn't want to fight with him, since Jacob had a supernatural advantage over the guy—but what could he do?

Jeez, Jacob had a big mouth, why didn't he just open it. If he had only done that in the first place, he wouldn't be in this freakin' mess now.

Looking back, there were plenty of opportunities to tell Leah how much she meant to him. Was it too late? Had she moved on? Would she even believe him at this stage of the game?

His heart began to thump faster and faster, the closer he came to Ozette.

He'd been to the place before, and the layout hadn't changed much. State Street was on the North end of town, and the apartment building should be on the West side of the street.

He spotted the apartments just ahead, and swung into the parking lot near the manager's office. Then, circling the complex, he moved slowly to scan the numerals on each structure. He pulled in front of building G, and walked to #647. Hesitating for a split second, he had to ask himself, _Would she be there_?

It was a week night, and she was looking for work, so it stood to reason that she'd be home, needing to get some rest for another early day.

Jacob sniffed the air. Her signature perfume assaulted him like a battering ram, and he inhaled it, greedily. There were additional fragrances in the air though. One smelled like fresh cut roses, and the other, a man's cologne.

He didn't see Neah's SUV in the parking lot; maybe it was his lingering scent. Maybe he'd already left.

* * *

Jacob stood on the threshold, and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. He held his breath while he waited, and distinctly heard two voices in the room—a male voice and Leah's. There was some laughter, and then the sound of footfalls as she approached the door.

It opened, and Jacob looked into the shocked face of the she-wolf.

She stepped back, startled. "Jake …" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I know you didn't want me to find you, but I have."

He looked around the girl, trying to see beyond her, and noticed a vase of red roses setting on the coffee table. "Is he here?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I have no right to, but will you ask him to leave … please? I really need to talk to you, and I can't do that with him here." What he really wanted to say was, _Tell him to get the_ _hell out_, but he didn't think Leah would cotton to that.

"Can you give me a minute?" Leah's eyes were unreadable, but she turned toward the kitchen area, making him feel a bit more confident.

She left Jacob standing in the doorway, where he could overhear everything that was said. Neah joked, "Hey, Leah, your hot chocolate is going to be cold chocolate any second now."

Then Leah told him, "Danny, there's someone here to see me."

Daniel's heart faltered, a fact not lost on Jacob. "It's him, isn't it? The guy you carry deep within your heart, day and night."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

His voice was strained when he said, "No problem, I should go. I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow, huh?"

"Sure, tomorrow."

* * *

Daniel grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair, and after, hugging Leah, strode out the door, peering directly at Jacob. Jeez, it was like looking in a freakin' mirror, three or four years from now. There _were_ a few differences. For instance, his face was narrower, and his cheekbones more defined, in the physical characteristics of a Makah. His eyes were a lighter shade of brown, and his build, a tad less muscular. Still, it was a startling resemblance.

With Daniel out of the way, Jacob walked into the room, and seated himself on the couch. Leah sighed, and sat next to her Alpha, gazing at him with expectation.

Leaning forward, Jacob sat with his hands folded in his lap. He cleared his throat, nervously, and remarked, "I didn't see his SUV out front."

Leah canted her head, her brown orbs burning intensely. "No, he always parks out back, but you didn't come all this way just to talk about Danny's car, did you?"

A few moments of silence ensued. Where were his words? He was here with her right beside him, and it was like they were stuck on his tongue with some freaky glue. He looked into her beautiful smoky eyes, and surrendered to them.

"Ah, hell …" he muttered. Jacob lunged toward her, pulling Leah forcefully to his chest. His hands plowed through her silky hair, drawing her face to his, closing the distance between them. His warm lips caught hers, and amazingly, she cooperated, not resisting a bit. There was no mistletoe to be seen anywhere, so this had to be the real deal. Leah was in his brawny arms, more than receptive to his amorous endeavor.

When their lips finally separated, Jacob exhaled noisily, and without releasing her, locked onto her eyes. "And _that's_ why I'm here. Look … I'm in love with you, Leah. It took me a long time to see that, but it's the damn truth. I was out of my mind when you vanished. I just couldn't take it. Why did you havta leave? I felt so alone … abandoned."

"I had to; it was painful being around you. So, I decided to move on, and Danny seemed to fit the bill."

Jacob suddenly took on a thoughtful expression. "Are you saying you're in love with me then?"

"Yes, but you didn't seem to feel the same way. I waited so long, but nothing happened between us."

Touching her arm, he sputtered, "Wait a minute … tell me something. That day on the beach, when you said you were waiting for someone. You mean it was _me_ all this time?"

She nodded, her eyes cast down.

He closed his eyes tightly shut, and took a deep breath. Opening them, he blurted, "Jeez, I feel like such an idiot. We could have avoided all this heartache."

"But, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I had time, and I had no idea if you felt the same way. I didn't wanna push you, like I did with Bella."

"Bella …" She choked out her name. "Can I say something about that? Jake … I can't live with her shadow hanging over me, always wondering if I was your second choice. I have to know—do you still have any feelings for her?"

"You know, it seems strange, but since she left, I don't even think about her anymore. It's like some connection has been broken. I only see you, and that's all I ever wanna see from now on."

Leah's face darkened. "Until you imprint on someone else, just like Sam did."

Jacob grinned at her. "Never happen."

Leah huffed. "Whaaat? How can you be so damn sure?"

"Cuz … I'm the rightful Alpha; I get to choose my own mate. That means, I'll never imprint, and neither will you."

Leah's eyes began to glisten, and then the drops fell, streaming down like a rainstorm over her cheeks.

Hugging her tighter, he smoothed her hair, and whispered, "Lee, please don't cry. This news is supposed to make you happy."

She sniffled, looking up at him. "I can barely believe it. I had hoped, but—"

He wiped away her tears, and declared, "No … it's true. I love you; I choose you, and neither of us will havta worry about imprinting ever again. And one more thing …" He pressed her closer, and assaulted her mouth once more. A grin emerged as he let her take a breath, and he ordered, "Now go pack your bags. We're going."

"Going? You mean right now? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No way—I've waited long enough. You are going home with me—tonight!"

* * *

Leah's POV:

Leah threw what meager belongings she had into her suitcase, with Jacob's help. The next task was to write two notes, one for her cousin, Mary, the other for Daniel.

She was torn, on the one hand she felt giddy realizing that Jacob truly loved her, on the other hand, she felt bad about leaving. Mary would come home from her night class to an empty apartment. And then there was poor Daniel … How could she explain the sudden lapse in her sanity?

Another T-shirt got rolled up and stuffed into the bag. "This is going to break Danny's heart. What am I going to tell him, Jake?"

She could just imagine_, Nice knowin' ya. _ "How 'bout, you really like him, and will cherish all the memories you had together, but there's someone in La Push that your heart couldn't escape, no matter how hard you tried. Then wish him all the best.

"He'll get over it. Don't worry."

Jacob straightened after folding a pair of jeans, a worried expression on his face. "You two didn't get too serious, did you? I mean, you didn't … well, you know—"

Leah smiled. Typical male response; so afraid that someone got there ahead of him. "No, we kissed and held hands. That's about it."

He nodded, but she knew what was going through his head, even in her human form … probably something like,_ Phew! Thank god for that._

* * *

"I wish this piece of crap car didn't have bucket seats. You're too far away from me."

Leah scooted a smidge more to the left, twining her arms around his bicep, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now, that's a little more like it," he brayed.

She was just about to burst with happiness. It was like a dream, only this time she was fully awake, with Jacob by her side. She hoped it would always be like this. They drove along for about fifteen minutes when the La Push welcome sign loomed up in the windshield.

Leah looked confused. They drove past her house and parked in front of Jacob's garage.

"What are you doing?" She pointed in the opposite direction. "My house is down that way."

Jacob winked at her wickedly. "You should've been listening more closely. I said you were going _home_ with me tonight. I didn't say anything about _your_ home.

Laughing at her expression, he blared, "Hey, don't look so worried. I just thought we could talk a little more, that's all."

He shot through the door, circled the car, and helped her out of the passenger side. Clasping her hand, he led her into the garage, and to the sofa. The only light illuminating the room was from a street lamp on the corner, making the ambiance curiously romantic.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Lee. I really wanna know."

She wet her lips, and watched the expression on Jacob's face go from _Hi, Lee_, to _RAWR_. "I'm thinking, _I love you, Jake, but I want to take this slow."_

He blinked in surprise. "Hell, I _don't_. I'd like to throw you over my shoulder this very minute, fling you onto the grass, and screw you senseless."

He looked away from her shining eyes, and bowed his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I can't lie to you. It's the damn truth. You know I wouldn't do that tho', right?"

"Yeah. It's okay Jake, you're a guy, and sometimes it's hard to control those natural urges you have. I understand that, and actually, there have been times when I'd wished that you'd have acted on those urges. But the thing is, I want to get to know you better— not as my Alpha, or my pack mate, or even the boy who grew up in my neighborhood. I want to find out who this Jacob Black really is. I want to know your hopes … your dreams for the future. I want to look inside your heart and soul."

"Anything you want, honey. You got it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Love Unfeigned

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Leah gazed at him, spellbound, as he talked about the experiences in his life that shaped his character.

With moist brown eyes staring at the distant wall, Jacob talked about that dreadful day—the day his mother died. "I still remember waiting for her to come home. My sisters trailed behind my dad while they walked through the front door. I wondered why my mom didn't come with them. Their eyes were all red. Sue had stayed with me at the house, since Dad wouldn't let me come to the hospital, and she hugged us all before leaving.

"My dad picked me up, and sat me on his lap. He explained that there had been an accident, and Mom had died. I wouldn't believe it at first. It couldn't be true. I was only six years old; Mom would never go away and leave me. I cried and cried, saying that she'd be all better, and would come home. There were doctors that could make her well again, weren't there?

"The time passed, and she didn't return. I felt angry at her for leaving me, and didn't speak to anyone for days. When they got ready to lower her coffin into the ground, I couldn't take it, so I ran away. It was Old Quil who found me wandering at Second Beach. I was alone, and scared and shivering with the cold. He told me that my dad really needed me and my sisters did too—that Mom would want me to help take care of them, and so I did the best I could."

He shot a half smile at Leah. "I guess maybe that's why everyone sees me as this responsible person. The truth is, I did it for her, so when I pass from this life and see her again, she can say_, I'm so proud of you, Jacob._"

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Whew … I've gotta get onto some lighter stuff, or I'm gonna start bawling."

Leah touched his arm, stroking it. "Thank you for sharing that. I feel so selfish now. When my dad passed, I was more than bitter. My whole world had tumbled to the ground. I acted like I was the only person on the planet to lose a parent. I should've been thankful instead, that I had him for nineteen years.

"He was the voice of reason at our house. Sometimes Mom would yell at me for something I'd done, and I'd go to Dad in a snit. He wouldn't get mad. He'd just set me down, pour me a glass of milk, and steal a few cookies for me. Then he'd discuss calmly why what I did was wrong. I always felt better afterwards. I still miss him, you know? And there are times that I forget he's gone. I expect to see him sitting in his favorite chair in the living room, reading the sports section of the newspaper, but the chair's always empty."

Covering her hand with his own, Jacob replied, "Looks like neither one of us is a stranger to sorrow."

He shifted his weight, and continued. "Well, I could talk about Bella, but you were eye witness to that disaster. What I don't understand is why I was so in love with her. It was like she had some kind of spell over me, or something. Now that she's gone from my heart, I can see how uncaring and selfish she was. I mean … never mind me … look at what she did to Charlie. The poor guy doesn't know why she left. I hear him on the phone all the time, talkin' to my dad. She still hasn't told him about the monster she gave birth to either. Can you beat that?"

"No …at least Sam loved me. What hurts is that everyone thinks that Sam and I were having some torrid love affair. I can deny it all I want, but people want to believe what they want to believe. It's not true, Jake. We never … we … we wanted to wait until we got married, and then that dream faded away when Emily entered the picture. I'm glad now that we waited."

Leah had her fingers lightly following along his shoulder seam, back and forth, back and forth. Jacob smirked at her as only he could. "Is this shirt bothering you? I can always take it off."

Leah playfully slapped at his chest. "Actually, it's nice to see you in a shirt for a change. That hardly ever happens anymore."

"You know what? I wouldn't mind it at all, if you removed _your_ shirt."

Onyx eyes danced in her head. "What for? You've seen me naked a lot of times."

A small wrinkle snaked across his brow. "I try not to look, but I'd give you my full attention today if you wanted to broaden my horizons here and now."

"Nice try, but no cigar, mister."

"Ya got me—let's change the subject. I'm curious about something. When did you figure out that you were in love with me?"

Her face was twisted in concentration. "I think it happened gradually. Whenever we patrolled together, you always supported me. And when Sam wasn't in charge, you never really gave orders, they were more like requests. We had a say in the decisions. I respected that, and came to admire you. That admiration and friendship grew into love. That day in the garage when you were trying to demolish your tools—that was the day I knew for sure. What about you?"

Jacob laughed. "You havta ask?"

Pulling Leah onto his lap, he told her, "Put your arms right there. He pointed behind his head. "Yeah, I like feeling your hands about my neck, and fingers in my hair. That's better, now I can talk.

"I think I fell for you literally, when you walked away, mad at me, and I was lying in the sand on top of my stupid crutches. I knew I deserved it for being such a jerk. But what surprised me was how much I missed you. Then, when you got your foot trapped, I was in a panic, thinking what I would've done if it'd been worse. I should've spoken up then, but I wasn't sure how you felt toward me. Time went by, and I felt foolish for not asking you out sooner, so I waited for an opening that never came—at least in my mind. Call it masculine pride or just plain stupidity, but whatever it was that held me back, made a moron outta me."

He kissed the side of her head. "Remember the Christmas party? You came in dressed in that blue lace gown. Jeez, I nearly swallowed my tongue. You were in my arms looking so beautiful, and then some guy I never saw before, took you away from me. I was so jealous, I couldn't see straight. I was afraid I'd actually wolf-out on the spot. I left 'cuz I couldn't stand seeing you with him. You should've been with _me_.

"The same thing happened New Year's Eve. I could've said something then, too, I figured he'd lose interest, and leave you alone. And so, idiot that I am, I bided my time, letting his attraction to you run its course. I underestimated that interest.

"When I found out you were gone—with him, it hit me like a sledgehammer to the gut. I went berserk. I stalked your brother 'til he let a thought about your whereabouts slip. The rest is history, but I'm telling you right now, I don't ever wanna go through that again. You havta promise me that you'll never leave me."

"You have my promise."

* * *

JPOV:

They'd been talking for hours, and finally, Jacob had to ask the question that was on his mind, "Can you tell me about Daniel?"

"There's not much to tell. What do you want to know?"

"Well, actually, I noticed that he looks a little bit like me."

"A little?"

"Okay, so he looks a _lot_ like me, or my future me, anyway."

Leah snuggled closer into his shoulder. "Yeah, I think that's the reason I decided to go out with him. He reminded me so much of you. Danny was a really nice guy, but he just didn't have that Jacob Black charm."

Jacob's grin was threatening to take over his face. "I can live with that … _and_ the fact that you have great taste in men."

Her head bobbed up. "I do—don't I?"

She leaned toward him again, placing her cheek next to his.

They sat quietly for awhile, and fell asleep just before the sun rose in the East.

* * *

Jacob woke up, startled to see he was in his garage, but having Leah curled up next to him on the sofa jarred his memory to the events of the previous night. It was a pleasant memory, going to Ozette and successfully bringing home his girl.

He jostled Leah gently, whispering, "Lee … it's morning. I need to get you home—this time to _your_ home."

She yawned, and stretched, brushing against him, her every catlike movement driving him to distraction. He let out a puff of air. "Jeez, Lee—have mercy, _pleeeaaase_. Let's get outta here, before I do something stupid."

Winking at her, he added, "That is … unless you want me to."

Leah straight-armed him. "Get that look out of your eye, Jake. It's not going to happen today. I need more time."

A smirk somehow found its way onto his lips. "Okaaaay … how 'bout tomorrow?"

Her glare elicited the appropriate response. His hands flew up in front of him. "Just kiddin', just kiddin'."

* * *

LPOV:

Sue was ecstatic that Leah had returned, and more so when she discovered that it was Jacob who brought her back to La Push.

That evening, after dinner, Leah and Sue were cleaning up the supper dishes. "I had a long talk with that boy. He is mad about you."

Picking up a towel, Leah dried off another plate that her mother had finished washing. She looked up from the dish, dreamily. "I know. It was about time too. Why are men so clueless?"

Seth walked into kitchen just then, and took a can of pop from the fridge. "About what?" he asked.

They both giggled. "See what I mean?"

He shook his head, muttering, "As long as I live, I will never understand women. And what's with the giggling all the time? Just once I would like hear something that makes sense, instead of all this cryptic stuff. It's enough to drive a guy insane ..." His voice trailed off as he went into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Rushing back inside the kitchen, Seth looked harried. "Leah, there's a red SUV out in the driveway."

Oh sh**! She nearly forgot about Daniel. She promised to see him today, and here he was. The expected knock came at the door. She sucked in a breath, and peered at her mom for help. Sue shrugged. "I can't get you out of this one, sweetheart. You'll have to face the music on your own."

All at once she thought about the old days when she would glare at someone, yell a few expletives, and slam the door in his face. This was all Jacob's fault. He sweetened her disposition, and gave her a conscience. A year ago, it wouldn't have made a difference, but now, damn, she just couldn't hurt Daniel's feelings.

Leah opened the door. What met her eyes was shocking. Daniel's appearance seemed to suggest that he hadn't slept last night. The scruff on his face had returned; and his normally bright eyes were now darkened with despair. Her stomach guiltily twisted into knots. How could she peer into those eyes, knowing that she put that look on his face?

She swallowed hard, and sputtered, "Daniel, I—"

He shook his head sadly. "Don't … I just came to see that you got home safely. I'm assuming that the guy you've been pining over brought you here. What was his name … Jacob?" His voice faltered. "I got a good look at him last night. I remind you of him, don't I?"

Nodding, Leah cast her eyes down as she replied, "Yes.

"Danny … for all it's worth, I'm so sorry for hurting you."

She tipped her head up, glancing at his stricken face. "Do you want to come in and talk about it?"

"No … I don't think so. What is there to talk about? You left. I knew all along that you were in love with someone else. It's my own damn fault. I should have never fallen for you.

"Leah, I want you to know that I _am_ in love with you. I've never wanted another girl back after leaving me, but for you, I might make an exception. If you ever need me for anything, just call, and I'll be there."

She heard him sigh, then he added, "I guess this is goodbye then, huh?"

He stepped forward and taking her by the shoulders, kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Leah."

"Goodbye, Danny."

Daniel turned from her, and with hitching breaths, walked to his SUV. Leah watched from the doorway as he pulled out onto the road. As soon as she shut the door, the she-wolf slumped down in a heap on the floor, chastising herself for what she did to that sweet man.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Face to Face

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Wasn't that Neah's SUV out there in his yard? What the hell was he doing here? Jacob was bristling. If that guy thought he could punch the wolf boy out, he was sadly mistaken.

Jacob yanked on the door handle before Daniel even had a chance to knock, and stared back at his nearly mirror image. It seemed a little freaky.

After a few awkward seconds, Daniel said, "You're Jacob, right?"

"Yeah … so?" _Okay, Jake, get ready, here it comes. _

Surprisingly, the next words out of his mouth were unexpected. "Don't worry; I'm not here to fight with you."

"I'm not worried." Boy, was that ever an understatement.

"Okay … good. I just came to La Push to say goodbye to Leah. It's obvious that she's in love with you, or she would be with me now, in Ozette. I can't deny that fact, but I'm warning you, if I ever find out you've mistreated her in any way, I'll be back … and the next time you see me, will be a day you'll sorely regret."

"You can ease your mind, Neah. Lee is the whole world to me. I'd rather die than hurt her."

"Glad to hear it. Well, that's all I came to say. Oh, and by the way, whether you believe it or not, I really was in love with that girl."

"I know."

* * *

Jacob and Leah walked hand in hand toward the tree line and the waiting pack.

"So, I guess Neah bowed out, huh?"

Leah halted. "How did you know?"

"He came to the house and told me."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, a look of horror on her face. "Oh god, please tell me that you didn't rough him up."

"I didn't, but he said he'd rough _me_ up if I didn't treat you right. Like he could take me, phft!"

As they got closer, Paul pointed at the couple, and yelled, "Well, will ya look at that—here comes the _poodle_ with her trainer."

Pumping his fist, Quil interjected, "Woohoo! Looks like our Alpha brought the beta home."

Embry slapped him on the back. "Hey good one, Quil. They're the alphabetas," he brayed.

"You're getting as corny as Jake," Paul groused, slamming back against a tree in disgust.

"Ah, you're just sore 'cause you lost the bet. I told ya, I told ya. No way Jake was gonna come home without her. You and Quil both owe me ten bucks apiece."

Leah grinned as Jacob commanded, "All right, gang. Enough gum flappin', let's get to patrolling."

* * *

Ever since Leah rejoined the pack, her Alpha ran closely alongside his beta, and when the wolves split up at the change of shift, Jacob and Leah would playfully nip at each other, and bump noses, tumbling in a dance of claws and fur. He would lick her muzzle, neck and ears. Once, they even did some tongue-tangling. They seemed almost like a cute human couple, especially when he threw a front paw over her shoulder, in a show of possession.

The patrols went on for two weeks without incident, then one afternoon in the middle of February, Paul stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air. "_There it is again. You guys smell that? It's blood, I tell ya." _

Embry sidled up to him. _You're right. I smell it too._

Jacob and Leah were in the lead, and trying to find the source of the blood, he circled her as the scent got stronger. He lit upon the traces of red near her hind quarters_. Lee, you're bleeding._

_Crap, I must've scratched myself when we ran through that patch of holly. Don't worry about it Jake, I heal fast._

A week later, the wolves were more restless than usual, including their Alpha. What the hell was going on?

Leah went behind a tree to relieve herself, and without warning, the rest of the pack went crazy, sniffing and running after her. Jacob was hit between the eyes with the facts of life. His Leah, without a doubt, was in heat.

In an Alpha timbre, his thoughts rang out. _You can just forget it, guys. Patrol's over. Everyone phase, and go home, now!_

He nudged Leah's flank._ Leah—stay the way you are. You're coming with me._

_What is it?_ she whimpered.

_Let's just say that mating season has started._

_Whaaaat?_ She plunked her rear end down onto the forest floor.

"_Yeah … I won't let the other wolves near you, so I'm going to mark you as mine. I can't take a chance of one of them trying anything. _

_You've got to be kidding. It would be suicide for that to happen._

_I don't know … it's strange what desire can do to a person. You saw how wild the pack acted. Even I'm having a hard time with this situation. Paul, or even Quil could challenge my claim, so I've gotta mark you now. C'mon, Lee._

* * *

The pack had already broken up, and Leah and Jacob ran ahead to a nearby clearing.

_I need you to lie down for me._

_Do I have a choice?_

_Yeah, you do_. He barked out a laugh. _You can fight off the rest of the wolves for the next few weeks, or let me mark you._

_I see your point_. Leah lowered her belly to the ground.

Jacob padded around her several times, then licked her ear and neck, whimpering softly. As carefully as he could, her Alpha bit down on her shoulder only enough to break the skin. When he finished, Leah stood on her four legs shaking out her fur.

Suddenly, both their ears pricked up, as they heard the distinct sound of howling in the distance. It was definitely _not_ their pack—and they were heading toward the couple.

* * *

Jacob pushed her forward with his nose_. Go, go, go. I'll hold them off._

_Jake, don't be a hero. Those are not shapeshifters. You can't reason with them. They're real, live wolves._

_Please Leah, don't argue with me. Just go._

_I'm not leaving here unless you go with me._

_Jeez … okay, then let's book. And don't you dare slow down. I'll catch up soon enough. We'll phase back when we're outta range._

They ran non-stop, reaching their designated territory. The other wolves wouldn't dare cross over the perimeter, would they? The outskirts of La Push loomed before them, and Jacob felt it safe enough to shed his wolf persona and become human Jacob Black. Leah did the same.

"That settles it. You are not patrolling with us, until _puppy season_ is over. It's too freakin' dangerous. I can't protect you from that other pack, plus our own. And no one, man or beast is taking you away from me.

"C'mere, honey." Jacob folded her in his arms, his heart pounding, and breathed into her hair. "Jeez, that scared the crap outta me."

* * *

LPOV:

Was it her imagination, or was Jacob getting even more handsy than usual? They were on his couch at the Black's, watching a movie—correction, trying to watch a movie. He was breathing down her neck, his hands creeping under her shirt. She was doing a little bit better at controlling herself, but even _her_ willpower was starting to crumble. She wanted to ease into this relationship, not blast her way in like he was.

Jacob's warm, full lips were inches away from hers, ugh … he was making this so difficult. She couldn't help responding, and took the bait.

In a flash, he had her pinned beneath him, hands still roving into new territory.

Leah, was pulling away. "Jake … please. Stop."

Panting, Jacob sat up, freeing her.

They were both sitting up now. "What happened to our agreement, to take this slow?"

"It's not me; it's my damn wolf. Anyway, that was your agreement, honey, not mine." He slumped against the backrest, his head hitting the cushion.

"Jeez, Leah, you're killing me. My wolf is dyin' to claim you. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. This wolf has been ready to take over, ever since you went into heat. Even in human form, I can smell it on you. It's driving me crazy."

"You think this is easy for me? I'm hanging on by my fingernails. It's so bad, that I've been having dreams about you."

Jacob's eyebrows rose an inch.

"Yeah, that kind."

"So how can I fix this?"

"No more movies—I mean it."

"Awww!" he whined. "I like watching movies with you."

"That's just it, Jake. You're not watching the movie; you're putting the moves on me.

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should give each other a little space, until mating season is over."

"Oh, yeah, there's so much space here in La Push."

"I can always go back to Ozette."

"That's not funny, Lee. You take that back."

She smiled at the frown on his face. "You know as well as I do, that I could never leave here without you."

"Damn straight.

"I can't stay away from you, Lee. I'll die."

"I can't stay away from you, either. We have to think of something."

"Yeah … something."

Leah stood up.

Jacob grabbed her hand, trying to get her to sit back down again. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm going home. There's too much temptation here for one night. I need a cold shower."

"We've got plenty of cold water."

Her eyes rolled up to meet the ceiling.

He stood beside her, loosening her hand. "Sometimes I hate being such a guy," he grumbled, as he went to see her out the door.

* * *

JPOV:

"You mean you've never used a bow and arrow before?"

Leah looked back at him quizzically. "No—Why would I?"

"Jeez, Lee, what kind of Native American are you?"

"Hey, Hiawatha, I can shoot the eye out of a crow with a rifle at a hundred paces, so who needs arrows?"

"Oh yeah? Well, if I ever see the need to blind a crow, I'll look you up, Pocahontas.

"Now, c'mere, so I can show you how it's done."

Jacob maneuvered her so that her back was situated flush against his chest, his cheek pressed to hers. He murmured instructions into her ear, then nocked an arrow onto the bow string. One of his hands gripped hers on the handle, the other, over her index and middle finger on the string. He swallowed hard, attempting to zero in on the target, but all he could think about was how close she was to him.

It was a struggle to pull the string into position right under her eye. He let her release the string and the arrow flew, but missed the target pitifully.

Laughing, he pointed to the red bulls-eye. "It's supposed to hit the target.

"It fell to earth, I know not where," he quoted.

She slapped at his arm. "Well, if you'd quit blowing in my ear, I might be able to focus on that damn target."

They tried together several more times, but their concentration was dismal at best. Better luck next time.

Leah carried the quiver of arrows, and Jacob put them in the back of the Rabbit, along with the bow. Archery 101 was a total bust. They were both way too distracted, and left Uncle Omni's ranch, on their way back home.

They passed a seldom used dirt road on Omni's acreage. Jacob did a double take and braked abruptly, turned the wheel, and went back to the entrance. He pulled onto the trail, and when he was sure they were out of view from the main highway, he stopped the car, and killed the engine.

"What the hell are you doing, Jake."

He leaned back into the bucket seat. "I'm done. I can't hold back any longer. Take your clothes off; we're goin' for a run."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Incident at Willow Creek

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**Warning: a pseudo-lemon, kind of …**

* * *

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, now can you please do it? I'm about ready to explode. If you don't wanna strip in front of me, there're some bushes over there." He lifted his chin in the direction of the greenery.

Leah burst out of the copse a la wolf fashion, and Jacob followed closely in her paw-steps. He usually couldn't catch up so fast to the she-wolf, but today he was a swift arrow, and Leah, the target.

_You're not gonna get away from me this time, honey_.

She looked over her shoulder, teasing him. _Who said I wanted to?_

She slowed down, and then stopped completely, stretching out her rear legs, lowering herself closer to the ground. She lifted her tail, moving it to the side, signaling her readiness to mate. Jacob trotted around her, whining softly, feeling the intense need to join with her. Licking her face, and nuzzling his head along the fur at her flanks, he finally moved to her hind quarters and slid his tongue up and down her exposed rump.

_You ready for this?_

_You better believe it. Just be careful. Remember, I haven't ever done this before._

_Me neither, beautiful. But one thing, first. You know I love you, right?_

_Yes, and I love you too. Now hurry, I need you, Jake._

He mounted her, gripping her hips with his front paws. Slowly introducing his member, he rocked side to side between his hind paws, turning at an oblique angle slightly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, making sure his love knot was securely in position. Leah whimpered a few times, and he stopped with each sound, letting her adjust to him.

_You okay?_

_Yeah, but I have this urge to … never mind … _

They both began to howl in joy as Leah took over.

* * *

_Jeez, if it was this good as a wolf, what must it be like as a human?_

_I don't know, but there's something wrong._

_What's the matter?_

_Jake … I can't move. I'm scared, I can't move._

_Hey—hey … calm down. It's okay. We'll be literally tied together until the knot shrinks enough so we can pull apart._

They were _stuck to each other_ for half an hour, and when they separated, Leah insisted they have another go round, then another. After the fourth encore, Jacob let her know: _Damn girl, you are wearin' me out. I know wolves are supposed to have all this stamina, but, jeez._

_Okay …well, I'm feeling better now. Are you feeling better?_

_Yeah, what a relief. So much better … just burned out. Let's head back to the car. All this lovin' made me hungry._

* * *

And they did feel better until two days later. Leah had left his house after dinner, and when Jacob hit the sack, he tossed and turned. While he was tossing and turning, Leah was in her own bed, turning and tossing. It was no use; Jacob sailed over his windowsill, and phasing, ran to Leah. He paced back and forth under her bedroom window, whining pitifully.

When she opened the casement, he gestured with his head for her to phase and follow him. As soon as her paws met the ground, she heard, _Let's go for a run._

_A run … right … Let's just get it on before I go crazy._

_My thoughts exactly._

* * *

Jacob still wouldn't permit Leah to join the pack yet, and one night, that _other_ pack showed up. They stood there with their hackles raised, not knowing what the hell these huge wolves were. The smaller animals backed up slowly. With a threatening growl, Jacob chased the newcomers away, their tails tucked between their legs.

Three more days came and went, and the rotation schedule was pretty scant. Sam and Jared were out of town at a relative's funeral, so Jacob had to make a decision. Just this once, Leah would be at his side.

It was a beautiful night, and nothing happened out of the ordinary, until the sound of howling came from somewhere to the north. Jacob's pack all came skidding to a halt.

_Are those wolves stupid enough to try tangling with us again?_

_I don't think it's the same pack, Paul. That sound is different somehow._

Leah nodded_. I agree. It's kind of eerie._

_How would you know, poodle puff?_

_Because I've heard the real wolves before, idiot._

_Okay, I'm not in the mood for a confrontation today; let's turn around. _

Then he heard it. _Turn around where? Who are you? And why are you here?_

What? It wasn't Paul, or Seth, or Embry, and definitely not Leah.

_I'm askin' you the same freakin' question. Who the hell are you?_

_I asked you first_. _If you're a vampire, you are encroaching on our territory. So you better get out of Dodge because we're coming to get you. If you don't move quickly enough, then hold onto your head, because your shoulders will be mighty lonesome without it._

_I'm not a filthy leech. Far from it, but are you tellin' me that you're a shape shifter too?_

The voice in his head answered_, I didn't say that, but you are—and that's impossible. Meet us at Willow Creek in ten minutes and show yourself._

_Sure, sure, I'll show myself, and you won't need eyeglasses 'cuz I'll be the big red wolf staring back at you._

_That remains to be seen._

* * *

Something was pricking at Jacob's brain. That voice … he knew he had heard it before, but where?

_C'mon, guys, let's go._

Seth asked, _You got a destination in mind, chief? _

_Willow Creek, you heard the man._

Seth looked at Paul, then back to Jacob. _Man? What man? What are you talking about? And who were you talking to?_

Huh … Jacob probably was communicating with the other Alpha, if that's who it actually was.

_You mean you guys didn't hear that conversation? _

Embry's furry head snapped up. _Have you been chewing on loco weed?_

_I was NOT hallucinating. Now, let's step on it; we've gotta go to Willow Creek._

Leah pawed at his flank. _You sure you're okay?_

Jacob took off like a shot, and jumping over a fallen tree trunk, led his little band. _We'll find out soon enough, honey._

* * *

His pack was startled to say the least as they arrived at the creek. There, awaiting them were the other shifters. No doubt about it, they were every bit as large as the La Push bunch. How could that be?

_So you were telling the truth_, the black wolf said in his head.

The Alpha glanced over his shoulder to the wolves behind him. _Didn't I tell you?_

As he turned his head, Jacob caught a glint of a small metal object in the wolf's left ear. No—it couldn't be. But there it was, as plain as the nose on Jacob's muzzle. Was it a coincidence?

_I think it would be best to put away our wolf's clothing, and talk man to man._

_Okay by me._

_Jake be careful_, Leah warned.

They each phased out of view of the other. Meeting in the middle, Jacob stood arm's length away from the man.

Leah's breath caught—that man was none other than ... Daniel Neah.

"Jacob Black … I should've known. But why are you here so far north? We haven't seen any nomads in quite a while. And the Denali coven pretty much stick to their normal hunting route."

Jacob swept his hand out gesturing to Daniel. "We were just keeping the woods safe for travelers. I didn't realize there were any shifters besides us. How is that, anyway?"

"To make a long story short, my great-grandfather, Isaiah Lahote, passed down the gene. And here we are."

At the name, Lahote, Paul let out a loud howl.

Daniel jerked his chin in Paul's direction. "What's with him?"

"Oh, that's Paul. You just mentioned a distant relative. But let's cut to the chase. Why did you want to meet with us?"

"We were tracking the scent of a female, a scent strangely familiar to me—part of your pack, I guess. I had to find her. I've been looking for weeks. Our previous Alpha stepped down after his mate was killed by a hunter. We have no Alpha female now."

Ooooh no … this could not be happening. He crooked his finger at Leah. "You wanna show the man?"

Leah flit behind a tree and phased, donning her clothes. When she walked to Jacob's side, it was Daniel's turn to gasp.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Leah? My god … Leah. Even in cutoffs and a ripped T-shirt, you're just as beautiful as I remembered.

"It all makes sense now."

Glancing at Jacob, he said, "She's yours?"

Wrapping his arm about Leah's waist, Jacob pulled her tightly to his side. "Yeah, I claimed her. What about it?"

Daniel shook his head slightly. "But you didn't imprint on her."

No … but how is it that you know that?"

Daniel stood straight and tall, spouting, "Because I _did_!"

All of Jacob's pack reared up their heads. Did they hear right? And if they did, was there going to be a showdown?

Jacob began to vibrate and Leah looked as if she was about ready to faint. She put out her palm to Jacob's chest. "Jacob, no … let's hear what Danny has to say."

"That's right, Leah. What do _you_ say, now that you know the truth? Will you put me out of my misery and accept the imprint?"

Leah bowed her head, realizing what her answer meant to both of these men. How ironic that she felt no one wanted her just months ago, and at this very moment there were two perfectly good suitors asking for her hand. "I really like you, Danny, and looking back, I can honestly say that I had already accepted the imprint, but only as a friend. I can't give you more than I'm capable of. I've given my heart to Jacob, and nothing can change that, so I'm setting you free to choose another mate. I'm so sorry."

Daniel's hand went to his forehead. "What am I going to do? I can't imprint on anyone else."

Jacob interjected, "You don't have to. The Alpha can select his own mate, imprint or not. It's in the archives at La Push if you want to read it for yourself."

The Sekiu wolf pack began pawing at the ground, restless. Daniel reached for Leah's hand. "Then I guess this is goodbye again. Can I at least get a kiss before I go?"

Leah shrugged, gazing at Jacob.

"I'll look the other way," he grumbled.

Facing his pack, Jacob held his breath as Leah took a few steps toward Daniel.

The other man quickly pulled her into his arms, and with tears in his eyes, murmured, "I'll never forget you, Leah Clearwater, and please don't ever forget me."

With that being said, he crushed her lips in a kiss so full of passion, that it was nearly painful. He drew away, and phased on the spot, his pack racing after him. They were gone from view in a few short minutes, but a plaintive cry filled the air shortly thereafter; the howl of a heartbroken wolf, mourning for his mate.

* * *

All the way home, the pack was exploding with questions and observations.

"_It's hard to believe … another wolf pack. How 'bout that? Who would've thought? Wow! So we have a whole nother pack to help us. Hey, does this mean we don't have to travel so far anymore? And did he mean they actually once had a female in their pack, just like us? That is amazing ... What do you suppose …_

_Seth!_

_Shut up_, they all growled.

_If he was telling the truth— and why would he lie about a thing like that—then a Lahote really was involved. Maybe I should join their pack._

_Be my guest_, his Alpha taunted. It would certainly make Jacob's life easier. No more breaking up fights, no more snarky comments—yeah, a lot easier.

_Nah … It's too much fun hurling insults at the poodle. Anyhow, I'd have to move to Sekiu. The women here would be traumatized without me. Who else is there to see to their needs?_

_I can take over for you_, Embry quipped.

_You'd never fit in my shoes, Call._

_Or your hat_.

Embry ran, as Paul chased him half way to La Push.

* * *

A/N: For inquiring minds, I'm assuming wolves make a racket when they mate. I used to live next to an empty field, where two horses were corralled. I worked night shift and was trying to sleep during the day. The horses were being really noisy. I went up to the window to see what was going on. The stallion was mating with the mare, and boy, were they loud. Their noises kept me awake for hours.


End file.
